


Oblivious Honeymoon

by Ziane



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Rope Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Oil as Lube, One Big Misunderstanding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smuff, Smut, because i'm evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Reluctantly, Wei Wuxian comes back to the Cloud Recesses only to realize his feelings for Lan Wangji extend beyond their friendship. But Lan Wangji's heart seems to belong to Mo Xuanyu because it's impossible he recognized the soul inhabiting his body is Wei Ying's, isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of miscommunication to sprinkle over the smut because as much as I love how smart and resourceful is my lovely Wei Wuxian, I also love when he's oblivious to Lan Wangji's feelings for him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (and I'm evil).
> 
> Happy New year!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> \- English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, so there will be mistakes (|||❛︵❛.)

Strangely familiar billows of clouds greet Wei Wuxian as they enter the Cloud Recesses domains after so many years avoiding this place. He swore never coming back, and yet dead and resurrected, here he is once more. Wei Wuxian was offered a body in exchange of a blood debt he already paid, but luck put the stubborn Lan Wangji in his way. What a bizarre twist of fate! Between coming back to Yunmeng with an unfriendly Jiang Cheng or to follow Lan Wangji to Gusu, Wei Wuxian chose the latter. He’s regretting his decision at this precise moment.

The long, stone stairway looms over him, and he stops at a halt, the pristine figure of Lan Wangji staring at him and his endless whining with indifference painted all over. Wei Wuxian considers his options glancing back and forth with bleary eyes. Only the two young disciples he met in Mo Town stand behind him, covering his escape route while the impressive Lan Wangji stands far from menacingly before him. Wei Wuxian’s lips curl in a brief half-smile. _Is he taller or am I shorter?_ Lan Wangji’s impassive, glassy eyes pierce him in place. “When he’s finished crying, drag him inside,” he says, climbing the stairs at a leisurely pace, disappearing into the mist on top as though he belonged to the mystical beauty of this place. Because somehow, he does.

Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui nod in unison, both sighing at who they believe is Mo Xuanyu. He stomps his foot on the ground. “I don’t want to go!” Wei Wuxian cries out. His initial plan of disgusting Lan Wangji by brassily flirting with him backfired to the point he suspects this new Lan Zhan holds an until now secret interest in men. Lan Wangji acts oppositely from what he remembers. On the outside, he still looks as bitter as a widower while his actions match none of the narrow-minded traits he once saw in him. Who’d have ever guessed the righteous Lan Zhan enjoyed the company of shameless young men like the poor Mo Xuanyu! Or so it seems. He didn’t encourage his flirting but wasn’t disgusted by it either, therefore Wei Wuxian is in the middle of a mess when all he wants is to summon Wen Ning again to answer crucial questions about his strange behavior earlier and the decade he has spent among the dead. “I’m leaving!”

Both disciples open his arms, blocking the way, intending to follow Lan Wangji’s orders to the letter. “You said you liked Hanguang-Jun,” Lan Jingyi says, rolling his eyes. Wei Wuxian huffs because he has nothing to say in his defense. He said he liked him, he isn’t sure he ever disliked Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian remembers their personalities clashed, that he was boring, with a hidebound personality, too snooty, easily annoyed, and refusing every sign of friendship he offered in their youth. A deep sigh leaves his lungs because so far, it seems the Lan Wangji he knew is long gone. _What happened in the past thirteen years?_

“Let’s go,” Lan Sizhui beckons, waving both his hands insistently. Wei Wuxian glances one last time at the path where they came from before he reluctantly climbs the stairs one at a time. Lan Wangji waits for them at the threshold of the Cloud Recesses, squinting at Wei Wuxian as he approaches what resembles a gilded cage enveloped in mist. Without a Jade token for passage, it’ll be impossible to leave once inside, but Wei Wuxian suppresses the urge to turn around and flee. He wouldn’t go too far anyway.

By how Lan Wangji scrutinizes him, Wei Wuxian would swear he has recognized him in the body of Mo Xuanyu. _Impossible_. Besides, if Lan Wangji knew who he is he wouldn’t have brought him with to his home or protected him from Jiang Cheng’s rage. Wei Wuxian snorts, either the brightest Jade of Lan has a clandestine infatuation with Mo Xuanyu or it’s just being kind for reasons that escape his mind. Nevertheless, Lan Wangji has no way of knowing his soul inhabits this body, so now Wei Wuxian must focus on a new plan to escape this place and the three -now four- thousand rules that no sane human could follow without going mad.

“Where should we take him?” Lan Jingyi asks.

Lan Wangji locks eyes with Wei Wuxian. No matter how many years have passed or how much he has changed, Wei Wuxian reads nothing on those glass-like eyes that seem to recognize his soul at first glance. “The jingshi.”

“What?” The disciples look at each other in disbelief at the command. Wei Wuxian, on the other hand, struggles between hiding his surprise or rolling on the floor in a laughing fit.

“Take him to my chambers,” Lan Wangji repeats.

“Will do,” Lan Sizhui says as a shy smile creeps up his lips. Hanguang-Jun has invited no one to his bedroom until now, and though in the Cloud Recesses gossiping is forbidden, half of Gusu believes Lan Wangji will live the rest of his life as a monk, unmarried, in solitary confinement living a life devoted to cultivation.

Before Wei Wuxian opens his mouth to tease him, Lan Wangji swivels about and disappears in the opposite direction. He glimpses a few figures in white in the distance, and he narrows his eyes, trying to figure out who they are before the two disciples drag him inside and lead him to Lan Wangji’s bedroom and private study. From what Wei Wuxian could see, the bedazzling sight of a tall man that looks exactly like Lan Wangji must be his brother, Lan Xichen. He remembers he was kind and gentle, considered the most beautiful of the two Jades of Lan because of his outgoing personality. Wei Wuxian snorts. _Fools, Lan Wangji’s beauty is unmatched!_ he thinks inwardly. “Still is,” he mumbles.

“Whining again?” Lan Jingyi asks Wei Wuxian, sharing a conspiratorial glance with a blushing Lan Sizhui.

“You know what he wants from me,” Wei Wuxian says with a mischievous smile. Perhaps he can appeal to the disciples’ good conscience and they will send him to more appropriate accommodations.

“Don’t talk like that about Hanguang-Jun!” Lan Sizhui scowls at him when they finally stop at the threshold of the jingshi. Double wooden doors announce the end of their brief stroll through the Cloud Recesses in which Wei Wuxian earned more than one curious glance or surreptitious whisper.

“He took you in to protect you,” Lan Jingyi adds. “You’ll be safer here than in the Yunmeng Jiang Sect’s hands for sure.”

“Don’t be ungrateful.” They both slide the doors open at the same time and a gust of sandalwood scent comes outside as invoked.

“Alright, alright,” Wei Wuxian says, smiling at how familiar the smell is, recognizing it from Lan Wangji’s clothes. It reminds him of another life. He takes a peek at his longings, curiosity winning the battle as he steps inside while the disciples, not daring to enter Hanguang-Jun’s personal chambers, stay outside. “That doesn’t mean I am wrong about your Hanguang-Jun’s hidden motives,” he quips, turning on the balls of his feet to grant them a mocking grin.

“Stay here as told,” Lan Jingyi says. “Hanguang-Jun will deal with you later.” He regrets his words when Lan Sizhui blush deepens and both young men hustle to close the doors again, leaving an amused Wei Wuxian inside.

“I bet he will!” Wei Wuxian chuckles, taking a deep breath as he spins around a few times as though he was a cat trapped in a cage with no clue to what to do. He could sneak outside, it’s not like the disciples are at the door guarding him in, but without a Jade token, the protective barrier surrounding the Cloud Recesses won’t allow him to trespass the limits. If there are a thousand new rules carved on the wall, the security might have gotten worse too.

When Wei Wuxian was younger, he spent three months studying here with Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji, and a bunch of other disciples from other prominent sects, but he got kicked out for his mischief before he could finish a year of studies. _Have I been here_ _before_ _?_ Wei Wuxian wonders, tapping his chin with his forefinger and taking in the scarce furniture in the room. Everything here has a purpose, there are no unnecessary decorations or luxuries. A smile stretches his lips. The place is just like Lan Wangji, a majestic simplicity that goes inherently with his personality.

As much as Wei Wuxian tries to remember, his memory fails him more often than not. There are things he recalls as though it was yesterday, like Lan Wangji’s sandalwood scent or the way his eyebrows twitch when he’s angered. But there are others that come to him as distant background noise, like something he should remember but doesn’t, an itch he cannot scratch and slips through his fingers at once in the next heartbeat. Feelings are easier to remember because they grow on him, like the shiver when he climbed the stairs or the warmth in his heart when Lan Wangji looks at him.

A three-legged incense stand holds a white jade burner that fills the room with undulating strands of sandalwood scent. Wei Wuxian twirls the misty billows and ambles toward the folding screen, smiling tenderly at the table at the front where Lan Wangji’s guqin rests. The narrow body of the zither and the black wood it’s made of makes him remember how skillfully Lan Wangji plucked the strings, mesmerizing both the dead and the living with an innate talent for music. _Did he ever play for me or it was a dream?_ Running his fingers over the drifting clouds painted on the folding screen, Wei Wuxian sighs at the lost memory that once more, drifts off his mind before he can dwell on it.

This is the only piece that seems to have no purpose except for decoration until he takes a peek behind. There’s a side room concealed by the folding screen with a dresser on the right and a decent sized wooden bathtub on the other. Of course, Lan Wangji would prefer to take baths in private than in the bathing house. “Perhaps I will arrange a bath for myself later,” Wei Wuxian says, pursing his lips childishly.

Coming back to the main room, he goes into another chamber and wrinkles his nose at the small, wooden bed huddled at a side of the room. The last rays of the evening sun seep through the window and cast long shadows on the welcoming room, but as beautiful as the picture is, Wei Wuxian pouts. “So here is where you want me to sleep,” Wei Wuxian mumbles, offended to the core. “As a neglected wife you don’t want touch at night.” A huff leaves his lungs as he closes the door shut and heads to the main chamber. “Oh!” The most obnoxious piece of the quarters is definitely a huge bed that could fit three people inside. Wei Wuxian laughs out loud, what a pity Lan Wangji is the one making use of it only to sleep from nine to five every single day of his life.

Wei Wuxian rounds the bed from one corner to the other, disturbing the perfectly stretched bedding on top with playful fingers. A dull noise as he steps on the laminated floor doesn’t match the others, and Wei Wuxian moves back and forth until the contrast is clear. There’s something underneath! He kneels on the floor, tapping with his knuckles to find the loose plank. After a while fumbling about, he lifts the board and the scent of rice wine invades his nostrils as the most beautiful caress. “Emperor’s Smile!” Not even thirteen years dead would make him forget the bittersweet taste trickling down his throat and bringing a hue pink up to his cheeks.

“This isn’t you at all, Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian exclaims, taking out two jars from the stack as he sits on the bed. In their youth, Lan Wangji went through so many troubles to punish him for bringing alcohol into the Cloud Recesses and now he’s the one with a personal stack in his own bedroom. _Better make the most before it’s too late_ , Wei Wuxian thinks, opening the lid of a jar and taking a long gulp at the oh-so-missed treat. A throaty moan resounds in the room and Wei Wuxian smiles to himself. That’s probably the most shameless thing this bed has witnessed!

Wei Wuxian leaves the other jar on the nightstand and reclines on the fluffy pillows and the sturdy headboard as he drinks. He needs to come up with the perfect plan to get kicked from the Cloud Recesses again. Perhaps he shouldn’t discard so easily his initial plan of making Lan Wangji be repulsed by his demeanor. In the past, Lan Wangji refused angrily his offers to introduce him to pretty girls from Yunmeng and commented nothing on Gusu maidens either, so perhaps his interest lays in men after all. But then again, Lan Wangji was never too keen on social interactions and kept to himself most of the time, which always intrigued the outgoing Wei Wuxian.

Mo Xuanyu has already a ruined reputation, he’s a well-known lunatic in his own town and was kicked out from his sect by his own half-brother. The reasons are unknown, and it’s not something Wei Wuxian can go asking around when he’s the offender, but he assumes Mo Xuanyu has a promiscuous past to vouch for his actions. He can take advantage of his shamelessness to help his current situation.

As he gulps down half a jar to clear his mind, a devilish grin grows wide on his lips, baring his teeth. There is no way Lan Wangji holds a romantic interest in him, but he remembers he avoids physical contact with others as Lan Wangji told Wei Wuxian himself in their youth. What if he offered himself to him? That would unquestionably guarantee him safe passage through the front door. At once, Wei Wuxian finishes the jar, tossing it back in the secret cellar as he stands.

He leaves the main bedroom and hustles behind the folding screen, opening the drawer of the dresser with a thump. Neatly folded pieces of clothing startle him for a moment, prickling all the little hairs at his nape. A hint of guiltiness churns his stomach at his initial thought of messing with Lan Wangji’s stuff. Wei Wuxian rivets with his fingertips over the familiar garments of the Gusu Lan Sect, lingering on a thin robe that Lan Wangji probably uses after bathing or to visit the cold spring. He picks it up and comes back to the bedroom with the solemn promise to get himself out of this mess if not in a bigger one. Some things never change.

With a sway of his arm, he tosses the thin, white robe on the bed and sighs. Wei Wuxian undoes the red belt holding his outfit together, discarding the garments in a bundle on the floor one after the other. His sleeveless vest, his shirt, trousers, and boots. When he is in his undergarments, Wei Wuxian opens a second jar and takes a long gulp to infuse some courage to carry out his foolish plan. There is no mirror in the bedroom, so he tugs his shirt over his head in front of the window, glimpsing the figure of a handsome young man in the reflection. Not a scar mars his body unlike his past self one. Once he sealed the deal, the cuts from the curse instantly healed. “Why were you so unhappy that you had to summon the Yiling Patriarch?” Wei Wuxian mumbles in a gloomy whisper, mapping his chest with both hands until he hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his pants. He swallows.

If only he could remember. Wei Wuxian wrings the underwear and swoops it down until it pools at his feet. The blurry naked reflection pushes the sad thoughts to the back of his mind while a scarlet red conquers his cheeks. “Beautiful…” His eyes rove over his exposed body and the perfect, alabaster skin. Soft to the touch, ripe for the picking. Wei Wuxian gasps as he glimpses the otherworldly vessel that holds his soul. Somehow, he cannot compare this body to his previous one, the details blurring in the reality in front of him and his confused memories; what he was and what he is, mingle in the reflection that smiles shyly at him. He cannot recognize the gentle features of his face, but he beholds a familiar smile, a spark in his eyes, and deep in his heart, it’s him walking the world again.

Sliding both arms inside the sleeves, Wei Wuxian covers himself, leaving the thin, almost see-through robe wide open, hanging at both sides of his body with no other purpose than enhance his nudity. It’s too big for him and it drapes down his feet brushing the floor while he walks back to the bed, and it belongs to Lan Wangji, which brings fluttering butterflies to his stomach.

Wei Wuxian downs half the second jar, coughing right after he swallows to ease the tingling at the back of his tongue. He kneels on the floor, covering the remaining jars with the plank and standing abruptly. Lightheaded and dizzy, he stumbles back into the bed. He always had a high tolerance to alcohol and could drink ten jars and still be able to walk straight, but the nerves get the better of him. Wei Wuxian displays himself temptingly enough. He arranges the pillows at his back, lets his hair loose hang at both sides of his shoulders -long, also pretty- and reclines to a side, exposing his tender skin, his long, soft legs, and the shy cock between his legs. _Perhaps offering myself like a courtesan is_ _a bit_ _too much?_ Wei Wuxian wryly thinks, playing with the hem of the robe, noting a subtle clouded pattern in a baby blue along the length of the garment.

The soft pillows embrace his weight, and Wei Wuxian sinks in them, thrashing his head back and glancing at the ceiling. Lan Wangji has grown up since the last time they saw each other. Wei Wuxian closes his eyes, trying to evoke Lan Wangji’s younger face, but the only thing that comes to his mind is the unattainable righteousness he saw back in Mo Town when Lan Wangji appeared flying on Bichen. His guqin reverberated throughout his soul reminding him of another life and stopping his heart at a halt. He’s still devastatingly gorgeous, more than any maiden he had ever seen or praised.

A deep sigh leaves his lungs, and Wei Wuxian unconsciously takes a deep breath permeated by the clear scent of sandalwood permanently lingering in the jingshi. _How did I end up here?_ He snorts, shivering slightly at being virtually naked in Lan Wangji’s bed. His fingers roam down his chest, tickling his skin and awakening sensations long forgotten. Wei Wuxian shifts his legs, slightly spreading them apart, a foot under the knee pit of the other leg. His thigh trembles when he touches it, shyly at first, fingertips giving him goosebumps that he makes disappear with the palm of his hand over his warmed-up flesh, the caresses pulling the strings inside him just right.

Wei Wuxian feels the red coming up his cheeks, and he buries his face into the pillow, inhaling Lan Wangji’s scent on it like a breath of fresh air. It helps little to his current state. If Wei Wuxian wanted to act like a wanton to disgust Lan Wangji, he’s doing a great job so far and he isn’t even in the room to watch him yet. “Lan Zhan…” he gasps. His hand hustles between his legs, finding a half-hard cock that answers to the soft caresses inflicted in a body starved for affection.

It’s been a long time since Wei Wuxian indulged in these pleasures, and at the slightest brush against his swelling length, he suppresses a pitiful moan. A delectable wave tingles his body and curls his toes. He died a virgin, but not an absolute fool in these matters. The vividness of the sensations makes him forget of the foreign body that right now writhes under his demanding hand as though it was his own, just how he remembered. No, better! Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip, his heart pounding impatiently whenever he fists the now slick head of his cock, only to squeeze and pull back at the skin in long, tender strokes. It’s not overly big nor thick, and in the middle of his embarrassment, Wei Wuxian glances at himself behind hooded lids. “Not bad at all,” he mumbles while he circles the tip with his thumb and lets out a needy whine.

If after finding him like this Lan Wangji still doesn’t kick him out of the Cloud Recesses, his name won’t be Wei anymore! The thought of Lan Wangji witnessing his mischief curls his stomach nice and warm. A clear spurt drips down his knuckles and into his thigh. Wei Wuxian gets carried away, overwhelmed by the newly rediscovered earthy pleasures of a young body succumbing to lewdness. _What was I thinking_ _of_ _?_ Wei Wuxian uselessly chides himself. Who would’ve thought to be dead counts as more than ten years of abstinence! A sudden chuckle blurts out of him, Lan Wangji definitely has amassed a whole lifetime of chastity of his own.

“Poor Lan Zhan,” he mumbles, his hips rocking demurely at first, his hand speeding up unable to contain the coiling desire menacing to combust him alive if he doesn’t. The pristine stance of Lan Wangji fixes in his mind as a treacherous thought that far from displeasing, encourages his desire, fueling it, igniting him from the very core of his heart to the subtle twitch of his cock while he thinks about him. A hand wrinkles the bedding while the other pumps his cock. _I should stop_ , Wei Wuxian wonders with the last hint of common sense left in him. Who would’ve thought in the lack of proper literature he would think about Lan Zhan? In his own bed. When he starts regretting his poor life choices, Wei Wuxian opens his eyes impossibly wide, his senses registering the noises of someone coming in the jingshi , his brain acknowledging them a tad too late. _Isn’t this what I wanted?_

Lan Wangji glowers at him from the doorstep of his bedroom, gripping Bichen’s hilt with white-knuckle force, his lips stretched in a thin line. Lan Wangji parts his lips, his chest heaving in unison with what Wei Wuxian guesses is his ragged breath. Is it a glare or is it a shameless ogling of his exposed body and luscious actions? Lan Wangji flicks his eyes from the tip of his toes to his watery eyes, lingering unabashedly at the length standing in between. Wei Wuxian, cock in hand, stops his movements, releasing reluctantly the throbbing hardness that still begs for a merciful tug when it springs free of his loose fist. He straightens on the bed, locking eyes with Lan Wangji, unable to tell if his plan has worked and he’s displeased or if he will just unsheathe Bichen to fight him in the spot for being overly wanton. Surely rubbing one off in Lan Wangji’s bed is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses.

Wei Wuxian turns a new shade of red under those impenetrable eyes. He collects a side of the robe and covers himself even though the jutting erection tenting the fabric leaves nothing to the imagination. Lan Wangji arches an eyebrow at him and the unnecessary modesty after the previous demonstration. “Hm,” he hums. A sudden fear drenches his skin in perspiration. What if Lan Wangji accepts his offer? What if what he reads in his eyes isn’t disgust but contained desire? What if Wei Wuxian wants nothing more than this and hadn’t realized until now?

All his determination and previous courage disappear in exchange of a shy smile and a maiden’s blush that reaches his neck and the tip of his ears. Wei Wuxian thought this would be easy, being someone else, but under those ruthless eyes, he’s no one else but himself. Lan Wangji takes a step toward the bed, still gripping Bichen as though it was the only thing keeping him from rushing headlong over him. To do what? Wei Wuxian doesn’t know and isn’t sure if he wants to find out. He swallows, trying to bring a mischievous smile to his already swollen lips. “Are you going to punish me now, Hanguang-Jun?” His voice cracks before his feigned roguery.

Lan Wangji leaves Bichen leaning on the wall, prowling to a side of the bed without taking his eyes off of Wei Wuxian and the proofs of his shamelessness. “Is that what you desire?” Wei Wuxian swallows a lump in his throat, unable to remember what he wanted, but awfully aware that the sentiment in Lan Wangji’s eyes isn’t aversion. “Answer.”

“Why have you brought me here if not because of this?” Wei Wuxian retorts, tempted to remove the importunate robe covering his nakedness. Lan Wangji’s eyes flick to the growing clear stain where his cock oozes his unfulfilled lust, and Wei Wuxian dawdles his hand to the hem of the robe, but Lan Zhan is faster, leaning forward and grasping his wrist.

“Don’t.” A plea? Wei Wuxian’s mouth curls upward in a sly smile. The truth strikes him at once at the same time a pang of jealousy clenches his stomach unmercifully.

Lan Wangji wants him, well, not _him_ , Wei Wuxian wryly thinks, he wants Mo Xuanyu but, as usual, he’s too frightened to confess it. Otherwise, why would the righteous Hanguang-Jun, the second Jade of Lan, the worshiped disciple ruled by honor and incorruptibility bring a cut-sleeve into his chambers if not because he desires him? A pill hard to swallow, but the only thing that makes sense. In another time, in another life… a sudden memory invades him with so many feels his heart swells and aches for the handsome beauty in white in front of him, but in the next breath it fades. “Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian mumbles, drowning unavoidably into those clear as glass eyes that look at him filled with so much more than he deserves. Because they look at someone else.

If only Lan Wangji knew who he is, Wei Wuxian would be on his way to Lotus Pier suffering once more for his past actions. Even in his foolishness, Wei Wuxian called him by his birth name and Lan Wangji’s answer is a twitch of his eyebrows and blown up pupils that eat the light color of his eyes and replace it with an onyx void. He moves his gaze away, tugging at his arm to get his hand back and out of the searing hold of Lan Wangji.

“Go back to your bed,” he says, releasing him at the first sign of struggle.

“No,” Wei Wuxian says, a smug smile trying to trick his treacherous mind into following an act that will surely break his heart. “You go back to that poor excuse of a bed.” He covers himself with the robe, wrapping his waist on it and tying up the loose ends of the silky belt at once as though he could punish Lan Wangji robbing him of the sight of his naked body. To top his childish tantrum, he sticks his tongue out at him and reclines nonchalantly on the bundle of pillows. He isn’t going anywhere.

Lan Wangji frowns, and in an instant, he slides an arm underneath Wei Wuxian’s knees and another behind his upper back, lifting him effortlessly in his arms. “Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian protests, unable to fight the strong arms supporting him as Lan Wangji carries him swiftly to the inner room, opening the door with a kick and dropping him in a cold, small bed.

“I brought you food,” Lan Wangji coldly says, lifting his chin at the wooden tray in a nearby surface. Wei Wuxian opens his mouth to quip something, but the sight of freshly made tea still steaming and buns remind him he hasn’t eaten since the scarce meal he had yesterday. He purses his lips, glaring at Lan Wangji when a treacherous thought startles him. He wants to court Mo Xuanyu right.

Lan Wangji breathes out, his gaze riveting across the leg showing through the slit of the robe as Wei Wuxian humbly covers it. He swivels about the door, ready to leave when Wei Wuxian speaks. “Where are you going?” His heart leaps at the mere thought of being alone now. It’s unbelievable that Wei Wuxian came back to this damn world only to find out the only person who didn’t really hate him when he was alive holds feelings for the vessel he inhabits and not himself. He came back only to make a fool of himself realizing he wants from Lan Wangji what he never thought he would. Wei Wuxian stops himself at a track of thought that will lead to nothing but a certain heartache.

“Eat and rest,” Lan Wangji mumbles, taking another step toward the door.

“It’s not even nine!” Wei Wuxian yelps. _Why do I even care?_ _It’s not like he ever liked me or_ _that_ _I_ … “Where are you going?” Lan Wangji glances at him over his shoulder.

“Cold spring,” he says.

“I want to take a bath too,” Wei Wuxian says, sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs perching for a second before his toes hit the floor. He stretches an arm and stuffs half a bun into his mouth, his stomach deciding for him.

“Alone,” Lan Wangji mutters before he finally gathers the strength to exit the room and the jingshi, leaving a restless Wei Wuxian behind.

“If you leave me here, I will finish what I started!” Wei Wuxian shouts clear and loud so it reaches Lan Wangji’s ears.

The words drip down his spine like honey, coiling in his belly, and Lan Wangji ambles pensive toward the freezing cold spring of the Cloud Recesses. How much will he have to endure before he finally yields and confesses his long-lost love to Wei Wuxian? And why is he acting so shamelessly in his presence? “Wei Ying…” he mumbles as a plea for resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Wei Wuxian will stay put and wait for Lan Wangji or that he'll go find him at once? (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I promise myself I'm gonna be good and post only once a week I drop another chapter three days early  
> (੭ु ‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅ )੭ु⁾⁾ Shame on me!  
> Mind the newly added tags (or not) and enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Also, my smut is explicit, fair warning? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

The stroll across the residence to the cold spring is quiet, the disciples that bump into him bow down politely but wouldn’t dare to disturb him. The hour is late enough for them to retreat to the dormitories, and the bluntness of his face reveals nothing of his rambling mind, trying to push away the mental image of Wei Wuxian hoarding his bed like a mistress. Lan Wangji folds neatly every piece of clothing he takes off and leaves it in a bundle on top of a rock. As he disrobes, the peaceful silence surrounds him, only disturbed by the nearby waterfall and the occasional noises of the forests. He comes here often to improve his cultivation, enduring the freezing temperature of the water while his mind settles in a state of deep meditation. Albeit Lan Wangji doubts that he will achieve such thing tonight after what he has seen.

It took the better of him not to tackle Wei Wuxian to the bed to give him what he was asking so demandingly. “Shameless,” he mutters. He’s so used to the coldness of these freezing waters that he ambles along the shore, stepping carefully on the pebbles and diving in without hesitation so he can force his body to relax. _Why is he acting like this?_ Lan Wangji wonders, recalling how moments ago, Wei Wuxian threw himself at him as though it was a mere transaction. He’s waited for so long and now everything is happening too fast or perhaps not fast enough. They’re safe here, for now, but after the recent events in Mo Town, it’ll be impossible to stay hidden from the rest of the world when that’s precisely the only thing he longs for.

Lan Wangji shifts toward the waterfall in the spring, moving the back sea of his hair to a side so the stream that still carries an unmerciful winter on his waters pours directly on his back. “Wei Ying…” His heart races, unable to calm itself after so many years mourning the death of the love of his life before he could confess the truths of his heart. All the things that mattered to Lan Wangji back then meant nothing after Wei Wuxian was gone. He was a fool once and lost him, he won’t lose him again. Lan Wangji wouldn’t survive the grief twice.

After so many years, Wei Wuxian is back. Lan Wangji would recognize him anywhere. His smile, his hasty quips, the way he… Lan Wangji wrinkles his eyes shut for a moment. Nothing on the outside reveals his inner turmoil, but his mind goes a mile a minute. There is no room for error, the man waiting for him in his bed tonight is Wei Ying, tempting him as though he had a glimpse of his most shameful dreams with the sole purpose of fulfilling them. His behavior is strange, Wei Wuxian was a shameless flirt in his youth, never missing the opportunity to praise or pester beautiful maidens, but he never carried himself with such carelessness before, at least in front of Lan Wangji. In the past, anytime seemed to be a good moment to surround himself with the company of women, but this is different. Lan Wangji shudders again at the thought of Wei Wuxian sprawled on his bed and offering what he’s been dreaming of since they met. Even in someone else’s body, he recognized the soul behind those deep eyes, behind the teasing and playful words. At first, he thought it was a joke, a prank to get back at him. Lan Wangji sighs, reading others was never his strength, but the one inhabiting Mo Xuanyu’s body is undoubtedly his Wei Ying. Or at least an uninhibited version of him.

A few moments under the unmerciful stream gives him goosebumps and reddens his skin, but Lan Wangji realizes it’s going to take more than that to ease the raging hardness between his legs. He could bathe in melted snow and still lust for Wei Wuxian. A sudden movement in the bushes behind him startles him, even immersed in the noise of water crashing against water he notes it, squinting his eyes and regretting leaving Bichen behind in his chambers. No real dangers can enter the Cloud Recesses, but one is never too careful. That’s something Lan Wangji learned the hard way.

Lan Wangji moves out of the waterfall’s reach, adding to the waving of the pond while his eyes scrutinize the shore, wary of the unknown visitor until a familiar dark hair and white ends peek through the bushes and Wei Wuxian waves at him. “Hanguang-Jun!” Lan Wangji’s eyebrows twitch, and he stops at a halt while the water still offers a much-needed coverage on his lower half. The ends of his hair pool gracefully at both sides of his body, and back, mingling with the liquid surface as a colorless ink stain. Wei Wuxian sports a smug smile and lets the thin robe slide down his shoulders until it drapes in a single movement and falls unceremoniously at his bare feet. Lan Wangji’s heart leaps and his cock jerks underwater, pleased by the sight and the fact that Wei Wuxian didn’t finish what he started earlier and, instead, came here to interrupt his meditation as the most alluring enticement.

“Have you walked all the way here wearing only a thin robe?” Lan Wangji fumes. People seeing Wei Wuxian almost naked sneaking into the cold spring when he’s up here infuriates him, but Wei Ying’s cock springing as he jogs toward the water makes him look the other way while a bright red tinges his earlobes.

“Brrr,” Wei Wuxian complains, unabashed of his nudity as he tests the water temperature with the tip of his toe and shivers in anticipation. He decides it’ll never be warm enough and jumps inside, splashing water on Lan Wangji’s face and hair. Wei Wuxian chuckles when a pleasant memory of his youth invades his mind and warms his heart. “I’ve been careful, no one saw me,” Wei Wuxian says, winking at him. The boyish smile of Wei Wuxian vanishes in a heartbeat when he spots the scar in Lan Wangji’s chest, easily recognizable when he wore one exactly like that in his previous life. He blinks twice in disbelief, but Lan Wangji’s impenetrable eyes grab his attention.

“Why do you insist on chasing trouble?”

“Trouble finds me,” Wei Wuxian replies, shivering when he submerges his shoulders in the snow-like waters, swimming his way to Lan Wangji. “You found me.” Their fortuitous encounter could be nothing more than sheer luck, perhaps Mo Xuanyu and Lan Wangji met at the Koi Tower in the past, and the virtuous Lan Zhan jumped to the rescue of his enamored as the only chance to prove his love. He would be the one to go through endless trouble selflessly.

“Stay there,” Lan Wangji warns, but as expected, Wei Wuxian ignores him.

“Your side looks warmer,” Wei Wuxian purrs. A sudden déjà vu invades Lan Wangji while Wei Wuxian emerges from the water in front of him, so close if he reaches out with his hand, he could touch him, but he fights the urge and chastises himself inwardly for the improper thought. “Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian calls him, checking again Lan Wangji doesn’t cringe at the use of his birth name. Mo Xuanyu and Lan Wangji definitely are familiar with each other.

“Hm?”

“Why have you brought me here?” Wei Wuxian, unable to stay still, rounds Lan Wangji, waving his fingers on the surface of the water as he takes in the beauty of Lan Wangji under the soon-to-be starry sky. He remembers bright days enveloped by the mist of the Cloud Recesses, an always easily irritable Lan Wangji paying attention to morning readings and ignoring his endless banter. But another bunch of scary scars strikes his heart unmercifully. Lan Wangji’s back is a dreading sight of whip scars and marks. There are so many he cannot even count them and looks like it happened a long time ago. Wei Wuxian stares at them, mouth agape, wondering why someone so worshiped and respected in the cultivation world as Lan Wangji was punished so severely. What was his crime? What did he do? Who dared to inflict so much pain and a lifetime scarring on such a pristine body and pure soul? Wei Wuxian’s throat tightens in fear, his eyes fixed on the lash marks while a sentiment of anger swelters in his loins.

Lan Wangji notices and turns about to face him, breaking the spell. Wei Wuxian shivers, more from the uneasiness settling in his stomach than the frosty waters, but Lan Wangji steps closer. The water is indeed, warmer around him, and it soothes him. He wants to ask what happened and opens his mouth. “Not tonight,” Lan Wangji whispers, guessing his intentions.

Wei Wuxian should know, Mo Xuanyu should know what happened. He almost gave himself up by opening his big mouth. _It’s better like this_ , he repeats to himself. Coming to the Cloud Recesses was playing with fire, tempting Lan Wangji again after seeing how much he desires Mo Xuanyu was another foul play. Wei Wuxian sighs, surreptitiously moving closer to Lan Wangji, filling the pregnant silence with the creaking of the water. Lan Wangji relinquishes not a single inch. Wei Wuxian avoids brooding on the queasy stomach that jealousy leaves behind. Jealous of someone who’s dead, covetous of a man who never wanted him in the first place. Lan Wangji never appreciated his friendship, and yet he was a fundamental part of his life, coming and going, but always there, like a law of the universe.

Wei Wuxian lifts a trembling hand while he glances at him with shy eyes. Lan Wangji grasps his hand gently, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the only sign of his strain. “You shouldn’t be here,” Lan Wangji says, defeated by the soft smile curling Wei Wuxian’s lips upward.

“But I am.” Wei Wuxian throws his arms over Lan Wangji’s shoulders, threading his fingers in the onyx sea of his hair goaded by a silent desire to tease him. Lan Wangji’s stance keeps untarnished by his shamelessness, glancing at him behind hooded lids. “And you gave me no answer to my question.” His fingers caress the silkiness of his hair, and he shifts closer, mesmerized by how Lan Wangji avoided physical contact in his youth and how he tolerates his -Mo Xuanyu’s- without a single complaint. “You seem unaffected.”

“You are wrong,” Lan Wangji says, his hand finding one of Wei Wuxian’s wrists at his back, his thumb caressing the pulse point at his wrist and finding it unusually fast. _Because of me?_ Lan Wangji gasps, his other arm wrapping around Wei Wuxian’s waist to push him onward. So close their chests brush against the other as they fight for air, so close his still hard length rubs against his inner thigh and sends a jolt through his body that trickles down his spine like melted butter. Wei Wuxian gasps, leaning forward and dreading the end of his playfulness when he drags his lips over the ridges of his collarbone.

“Lan Zhan,” he mumbles, and Lan Wangji leads their hands to the front, pressing Wei Wuxian’s palm over his heart with his own on top. Wei Ying opens his eyes wide in surprise. A heartbeat thumping, drumming relentlessly fast as if they were in the middle of a war and not half-way submerged in a frozen lake. Matches his own. How dreadful it beats for another when all he can do is pick up the crumbs and glimpse what would be to have Lan Zhan’s heart for himself.

“Passion gets blood pounding,” he whispers, his lips a thin line Wei Wuxian dreads to cross, to kiss and abuse until they are swollen and spent like his aching heart. This is not the Lan Wangji he remembers, but something deep inside his soul tells him it’s the same, only that he was too blind to see or that he was undeserving of his affections.

Wei Wuxian stands on his tiptoes, bracing himself on Lan Wangji’s broad shoulder and chest, attracted to his mouth as if it was a ripe loquat in a spring-like morning. Lan Wangji stops him, pressing their foreheads together but holding his waist tightly against him, unashamed of their jutting erections turning their embrace into something more luscious than tender. “We should go back,” Lan Wangji says, their breaths puffing into each other’s mouths like the kiss they naively spurn. Wei Wuxian lets out a pitiful moan as a protest, his Lan Zhan, so righteous he refuses to take what he’s offering so straightforwardly. “This place is for cultivation or healing purposes only,” he says as though he was inside his head, reading his thoughts.

“It was healing my soul so far,” Wei Wuxian says, pouting childishly to mourn the ungiven kiss, but Lan Zhan withstands his charms and strokes his cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. Wei Wuxian admires the clouded pattern sewn on the forehead ribbon for an instant before Lan Wangji backs off, following him with his gaze as he gracefully gets out of the water. The darkness surrounding them hinders the sight of his lean, muscular body. He shivers when a gentle breeze brushes his bared skin and he hurries out of the water, sneezing and huddling up to ease the cold.

Lan Wangji hums, picking up the thin robe and wrapping Wei Wuxian on it. The fabric quickly soaks the excess water and Lan Wangji frowns. “It’s okay,” he says, teeth gritting in the middle of his smile as he slides his arms through the sleeves. The robe sticks to his skin, his pinkish flesh seeping through and offering an enthralling vision that has Lan Wangji frozen for a moment, his eyes lingering on Wei Wuxian’s nipples peeking through. He unfolds his own outer robe with a precise tug and covers Wei Wuxian with it until only the tip of his fingers and toes are visible. Wei Wuxian stops shivering, glancing up at him with a half-smile. “Thank you, Lan Zhan,” he says.

“Hm.” Pleased with his doing, Lan Wangji dresses swiftly under the attentive gaze of Wei Wuxian and when there are no more garments scattered all over, he frowns again. “Did you get up here barefoot?” Wei Wuxian nods, grinning.

“Wait!” Wei Wuxian has no time to protest when Lan Wangji lifts him princess style in his arms, tinging his cheeks in bright pink. “I can walk,” Wei Wuxian mutters.

“You could get hurt.” Lan Wangji carries him effortlessly, strong arms supporting his legs and upper back while Wei Wuxian suppresses the laughing fit trying to burst out of him at how serious and irreproachable Lan Wangji looks, as though he was carrying his wife to… Wei Wuxian swallows, hiding his beet-red face in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. His warmth is nigh overwhelming, tender and sturdy at the same time, walking down the stone stairs unhurriedly while Wei Wuxian clings to the collar of his shirt and breathes in the scent of sandalwood still lingering in his clothes.

A sudden fear conquers his mind, and Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip. It’s okay for him to act like a madman, misbehave and be shameless, he’s already been dead and it’s not like he would ruin anybody’s reputation but his own which is, to be honest, pretty messed up already, but that’s different from damaging Hanguang-Jun’s spotless respectability because of his own foolishness. “If someone sees us,” Wei Wuxian murmurs, glancing up at Lan Wangji who keeps his unwavering pace toward the jingshi without even considering his worries, his eyes fixed on the path ahead.

“Your reputation would be ruined once and for all,” Lan Wangji says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward briefly. Wei Wuxian cannot believe his eyes and blinks twice at the rare occurrence. Not only Lan Wangji acts out of character as a grown-up adult, but he also dares to tease him while he carries him as a virginal maiden on her wedding night! Wei Wuxian chuckles, writhing in Lan Wangji’s hold as he winds both arms around his neck, nuzzling at the tender, alabaster skin behind his ear.

“Mine?” Wei Wuxian says between chuckles. “Shouldn’t you worry about yours, Hanguang-Jun?”

“No.” Lan Wangji’s pithy answer curls his stomach nice and warm.

“Ah! Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian whispers mischievously, missing the obvious shudder that runs through Lan Wangji’s spine, but reveling in the fluttering pulse point at his reach. He presses his lips on it, humming and chuckling as though this was a fateful dream from which he would never want to wake up.

“Behave,” Lan Wangji chides, and Wei Wuxian smile widens as he ignores his request and peppers tender-hearted kisses on his neck. There are no more chiding or importunate words after that. Nobody crosses their path and, if someone has seen them, they’ve been cautious enough to keep their distance and ignore the scandal of Hanguang-Jun carrying a half-naked man through the Cloud Recesses and into his private chambers.

Huddled in his arms, Wei Wuxian sighs when they enter the jingshi and the familiar scent of incense invades him. This is the closest to a home he’s been for a very long time. When Lan Wangji heads toward the inner room Wei Wuxian protests. “Don’t throw me in there.” His stride falters and his chest heaves as though he was really considering his wishes. “Please.” Wei Wuxian hides the mischievous smile when Lan Wangji turns to the main bedroom instead with him in his arms. It doesn’t matter what happens tonight, after what he’s been through, how to deny Wei Wuxian anything?

Lan Wangji leaves him carefully on the floor, knitting his eyebrows at the contented smile stretching Wei Ying’s lips. He looks slightly angered, confused as though he had just made a decision that will entail foreseeable consequences for both. “If you don’t want me in your bed, why have you brought me here?” Wei Wuxian asks. The first thing he learned about Mo Xuanyu is that he was a renowned lunatic mistreated by his family, surrounded by scandal and rumors about his love life. Surely Lan Wangji is aware of this.

The answer lingers in the pregnant silence. “To keep you safe,” Lan Wangji says, surprising Wei Wuxian. What happened to Mo Xuanyu that he needs his protection so badly? He already took care of the revenge on his family.

“From what?” Wei Wuxian loses his smile and Lan Wangji steps closer, cupping his face in a warm palm and slender fingers. His lips hover over his own, stealing a gasp and every drop of air from his lungs when the breathtaking beauty of Lan Wangji looms over him.

“Everyone else,” Lan Wangji whispers, closing his eyes and not giving in to the velvety lips eager to drop over his own. This closeness awakens so many sensations he shouldn’t feel, so many memories of a day in the woods, of taking what he’s entitled to in a rush, like a thief. Lan Wangji opens his eyes and collects himself. The grief of the past thirteen years is still a heavy burden over his shoulders. One that will take more than one night in Wei Ying’s company to appease.

“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Wei Wuxian mumbles.

Lan Wangji sneaks his fingers underneath the robes, meeting his gaze. Wei Wuxian nods, giving him permission to glide them down his shoulders. Wei Wuxian blushes at being naked again, but Lan Wangji swivels about and disappears behind the folding screen with the garments hanging from his arm. In a rush of embarrassment, Wei Wuxian leaps onto the bed and moves the bedding away, sliding inside its warmth. He hunches over himself, staring at the door when the tall figure of Lan Wangji comes back, stopping at a halt when the sight of Wei Wuxian in his bed shrinks his heart as though he couldn’t get used to it so soon. He gathers Wei Wuxian’s clothes and undergarments in a bundle and leaves the room again.

A tender smile conquers his lips, and Wei Wuxian holds his knees and rests his chin over his folded arms. It’s the same Lan Zhan as always, perhaps a bit mature and less snooty, but the same heart beats inside him. His eyebrows twitch just the same when he’s displeased or confused, and his demeanor exudes a calmness that transfers to anyone lucky enough to be around him. Impatience conquers his mind when he realizes Lan Wangji probably went to sleep in the adjacent room. Wei Wuxian is about to stand up to go find him when Lan Wangji enters the room in his undergarments. He pauses in the threshold. “Are you sure you want to sleep here?” A jerky nod is all he grants him, and Lan Wangji takes a step forward. Hesitant or eager, Wei Wuxian doesn’t know. “I could sleep somewhere else.” Another jerky shake expresses his negative.

Lan Wangji takes a sidelong to the bundle Wei Wuxian has made of himself on the bed and sighs, sitting on the edge of the mattress, his back turned at him. _What am I doing?_ His heart thumps treacherously as it always does near Wei Wuxian since their first shared glance. Lan Wangji never thought he would have a second chance at love after the previous one shattered to pieces before he could prevent it. “Lan Zhan?” A whisper behind him brings him to the present again.

A wonderful present where Wei Wuxian is alive, safe, with him. In his bed. His stomach curls nice and warm when two gentle hands wrap around his shoulders and Wei Wuxian hugs him, kneeling behind him on the bed. A single tear drips down his cheek unannounced, and Lan Wangji squeezes his eyes shut, feeling Wei Wuxian’s thumping heart against his back, his breath puffing on his nape and seeping through his hair.

Wei Wuxian tilts his head, moving the onyx sea of his hair to the front to continue the shower of kisses he started on their way to his room. “May I?” Wei Wuxian whispers into his ear while his hands sneak underneath the cross-collar shirt, eager to unwrap Lan Wangji from his garments. His warm hand stops him for half a second before Lan Wangji glances at him over his shoulder and nods.

The undergarment slides down his shoulders as though it was meant to, and Wei Wuxian discards it at the feet of the bed while his lips map a road of kisses across the broad line of his bare shoulders. The scars shrink his heart once more, and he presses his lips on each one of them as he drags his kisses down his shoulder blades, his hands roving over strong arms. Lan Wangji’s muscles stand out as if they were polished in Jade, usually hidden under many layers of fabric and now bared to his sight and touch. Wei Wuxian notes the subtle shiver when he travels up his chest and then down his firm stomach, but above all, he notes the racing heart answering to his ministrations. “You don’t have to,” Lan Wangji mumbles, grasping his wrist when his hand traces the outline of his underwear with clear intentions to sneak inside. It will find his lust in the form of a hard length awakened once more by the tender-hearted caresses from Wei Ying. He’d be contented with those, he needs nothing more.

“Let me,” Wei Wuxian urges in a sultry whisper.

“No…” A gasp, another plea that matches none of the emotions contained inside.

“Let me offer us the mutual comfort we need,” Wei Wuxian says. Every word is a kiss on his neck, while he nuzzles behind his ear, his knees spreading so he can get closer and brush his heaving chest against the scarred back that speaks of the many horrors Lan Wangji suffered when he wandered the land of the dead. Wei Wuxian wishes he could kiss them gone one by one, or transfer them to his body to bear the burden himself. It breaks his heart at the same time it goads him to make Lan Wangji happy somehow. In the heat of the moment, he seems to cherish his kisses, respond to his loving words, his body aching for him, his soul trembling for the many things he hesitates to ask.

“I seek no solace,” Lan Wangji says, releasing Wei Wuxian’s wrist and suppressing a shameful moan when his hand slides inside his undergarments and wraps around his hard cock. Nothing can hide his desire now while Lan Wangji squirms out of the useless clothing. Two willing hands explore between his legs, caressing, tugging, pulling and squeezing until he bites his tongue to not shame himself and disrespect the very name of his room. Wei Wuxian encourages every little whine with a mouth-opened kiss on his skin and a firm stroke on his cock. His expertise extends to himself, so Wei Wuxian lets his instincts guide him while he touches Lan Wangji in such an intimate way.

Lan Wangji is thicker than he expected, bigger than he thought, and the thrill clenches his stomach in anticipation, his own cock swelling as he traces every ridge, every engorged vein pumping blood in the surely breathtaking erection that fills his hand. But soon Wei Wuxian wants more and gives a lazy, long tug to Lan Wangji’s throbbing length before he releases him. Lan Wangji glances at him with glassy eyes partly hidden by hooded lids, a gentle blush covers his cheeks and ears, and when Wei Wuxian stands in all his glorious nakedness in front of him. He realizes he’s gripping the edges of the bed with white-knuckle force.

Lan Wangji roams his eyes over a young, tender body he lusts for since he recognized Wei Ying inside it, but moves his gaze away like a flustered teenager at Wei Wuxian’s obvious arousal. The same hand that moments ago wrapped around himself, pumps Wei Wuxian’s cock at a leisurely pace. “Don’t you like looking at me?” he teases with a sly smile, only to find a familiar Lan Wangji he knows all too well. He leans forward, making himself comfortable on Lan Wangji’s lap. Both his arms wrap around him in a heartbeat, searing his skin in the shape of his fingers. “You’ve always been beautiful, Lan Zhan,” he whispers, tilting his chin with his fingers so he can drown himself in Lan Wangji’s deep, clear-as-glass eyes once more.

“Your soul is even more precious,” Lan Wangji whispers, his hard cock brushing against Wei Wuxian’s thigh, his ragged breath puffing right into his mouth as he slowly tilts his head to a side and closes the long-winded distance between their lips. Like coming back home after a long journey, his mouth shapes the subtle smile on Wei Wuxian’s lips as he gifts him a long-awaited kiss that puts his shattered soul back together in a single breath. Their gazes lock while their lips mingle, shyly at first, eager for more after, and Wei Wuxian dreads the lovestruck glance on Lan Wangji’s eyes is not for him.

“Do you trust me?” Wei Wuxian says and Lan Wangji nods before the last word leaves his mouth. He leans back slightly, reaching for the forehead ribbon around his head, stroking it with his fingers while Lan Wangji stills, suddenly tense. “Close your eyes,” Wei Wuxian whispers and it tickles his belly how fast he obeys. Feathery, thick lashes rest over high cheekbones, and Wei Wuxian loosens the band enough to slide it down his eyebrows, covering his eyes partially. Lan Wangji’s lips part as a gasp escapes him. Wei Wuxian drinks it directly from his mouth.

Lan Wangji fumbles around for his hand, taking it and leading it to his spit-licked lips, kissing the palm tenderly as though he wanted to check if Wei Wuxian is still there with him. “I’m here,” he whispers, and glides a tongue from a corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth to the other, parting his lips in a welcoming opening he abuses, assailing it with the same eager tongue that finds warmth and a home inside. Kissing Lan Wangji comes so easily a dim memory washes through him. A memory or a dream? A blacked-out dream that tastes exactly like his velvety lips. “Lan Zhan,” he whispers, sinking himself in the wonders of his mouth, moaning at the unmerciful bite Lan Wangji grants him on his lower lip, sucking at it, releasing only to steal his breath away with more open-mouthed kisses.

Wei Wuxian wrinkles his eyes shut, taking in the timeless beauty of their kissing while his treacherous heart snitches the truth. _It isn’t you he’s kissing!_ But if Lan Wangji cannot see him, he can pretend he’s not Mo Xuanyu in his mind because Wei Wuxian won’t see the love-struck that doesn’t belong to him. Wei Wuxian pretends his love is for him, that Lan Wangji is his, here, now. He bites back a sob, receiving Lan Wangji’s tongue and tasting the oh-so-unfamiliar requited love he once felt.

A searing moment of his youth sends Lan Wangji’s soul to tears. “It is you,” he says, dragging his mouth over swollen lips. “It has always been you.” Another whisper carrying the truth of his heart into Wei Wuxian’s mouth. A dumbfounded Wei Ying yields to his kisses as the most dutiful lover, unwilling to break apart just yet. Lan Wangji’s passionate mouth prevents him to burst into tears when he struggles with countless sensations and emotions drowning him if not for the pair of hands holding him tightly against him.

“Feel me,” Wei Wuxian gasps, squirming out of his hold as he drops to his knees and ensconces himself in between his strong thighs. With the sole purpose of offering what they both long for, Wei Wuxian braces himself on Lan Wangji’s knees and kisses his collarbone, tracing an invisible line that leads to an unmistakable conclusion. Unable to see him, Lan Wangji pants silently, sensing Wei Wuxian’s lips peppering kisses down his chest, taking his time and stealing his self-control at every drag of his lips that leave a clear trail over his skin and a deeper one inside.

Wei Wuxian has never done this before, it feels natural to worship the body at his mercy even though his cheeks burn in red because it’s Lan Wangji. Out of the reach of his demanding gaze, Wei Wuxian unleashes his fantasies, determined to treasure Lan Zhan and every noise coming out of his mouth as though they were for him. This was all he ever wanted, was it? His endless teasing, bringing him a scolding and a mean frown when a luscious kiss has the unattainable Jade of Lan vulnerable by the shape of his lips and the heat of his mouth. Wei Wuxian smiles to himself. _I should’ve surprised him with a kiss a long time ago!_ Then he remembers it’s not his kisses he wants, and he bites his bottom lip, his hand grasping his length by the hilt while his mouth hovers over the leaking tip, doubtful how to proceed. What a joke of fate to cherish this in the name of another!

Lan Wangji’s chest heaves in unison with his ragged breath, impatience rushing through his veins while Wei Wuxian twists his wrist and blows his warm breath on his cock. A clear spurt oozes at the tip at the same time Lan Wangji moans and stretches a hand, threading it in his loosened hair. Wei Wuxian leans his head into Lan Wangji’s palm without taking his eyes off of the sweet treat in front of him. _How difficult could it be to pleasure him?_ he wonders, letting his tongue out to taste him, collecting the clear droplet trickling down the underside of his shaft. Wei Wuxian moans and Lan Wangji grunts at the wet tongue on him.

His cock is bigger than it felt in his hand, arching beautifully toward his navel, a round tip begging for a gentle suckling. “Everything about you is beautiful,” Wei Wuxian mumbles, dragging his lips along with his words over the soft, pinkish skin, finishing with a kiss on the tip. Lan Wangji moans. “You liked that.” Not a question. A clear thread joins his bottom lip with the tip but breaks off when Wei Wuxian smiles.

“Hm,” Lan Wangji moans from deep down his throat. “Again.”

Wei Wuxian smirks, tilting his cock to his mouth and flicking his tongue over the underside, eliciting the same thrilling answer from Lan Wangji. He opens his mouth and slides the slippery head inside, smearing his lips in his lust and feeling the slight twitch of his cock when the molten heat of his mouth surrounds him. The salty taste of Lan Wangji surprises him, and Wei Wuxian swipes his tongue over again to get another glimpse at the same time he hollows his cheeks out and sucks.

Glancing up at Lan Wangji, he witnesses his desperation, and it goads him to suckle eagerly, guided by his inexperience and the sheer desire for him. Isn’t Lan Zhan’s features twisted in pleasure the most bedazzling sight he has ever seen? They fill the room with wet noises, muffled moans, and needy whines. Wei Wuxian swallows him half-way in, his hand covering the rest of his length in a tight fist while he sucks with wild abandon, reveling in every clear spurt landing at the back of his tongue. He wonders if he could take him all, if he should, if his wavering mouth is truly inflicting such an unbearable pleasure to him. Wei Wuxian moans right into his cock, full of him but not nearly sated yet.

Neglected from his sight, Lan Wangji can only surrender to the sinful mouth rippling around him, to the sucking force of Wei Wuxian menacing an embarrassingly prompt end to his barely contained excitement. Lan Wangji doesn’t need to see him to recognize it’s his Wei Ying the one guiding his pleasure to a surely fulfilling end. It’s the first time his pleasure doesn’t belong to himself but to someone else. _It had to be you,_ _Wei Ying_ _._

Pleasing Lan Wangji turns Wei Wuxian into a drooling mess, his mouth sucking and pulling at him without finesse, without artifice, his only guidance his will to feel the exact moment Lan Wangji spills in his mouth. He brushes his tongue on the underside, pushing more of him inside until it taps the back of his throat and he gags. It’s nigh overwhelming but nothing could make him stop, he can only hope this is enough to satisfy him. A pitiful moan comes out of Lan Wangji, and Wei Wuxian glances up with teary eyes. The sight of him biting the back of his hand strikes him. He’s inflicting so much pleasure in him Lan Wangji muffles his noises with an unmerciful bite.

Wei Wuxian’s mouth sends his heart for a sprint, and Lan Wangji clenches his teeth forcefully around his flesh, dreading his end, his hips trying to buck up into his mouth in a desperate attempt to get more and faster. As though he needed it when Wei Wuxian warms his cock in the wet cave of his mouth and draws out of him a nigh-unbearable bliss.

Lan Wangji hardly feels the pain of his own bite. _Wei Ying_ _,_ _Wei Ying_ _,_ _Wei Ying_ _…_ the endless mantra that hoards his mind as he climaxes. He trembles in a whole-body shudder as he spills himself and thirteen years of lust that sleepless nights drenched in sweat and self-gratification couldn’t tame.

It’s so sudden Wei Wuxian barely registers the jerk at the base of his cock when a hot gush of cum overflows his mouth, almost making him choke. But he swallows, keeping the softening cock in his mouth for as long as it lasts, reluctant to stop too soon, and savoring the delectable bittersweet treat he drags out of him. His hands squeeze Lan Wangji’s thighs, sensing the tense muscles relax as the jolt flashing through his body fades. Wei Wuxian pulls him out languidly, stealing a throaty moan when he sucks at the tip and a spent cock slips in between his lips, smearing his chin. A smug smile greets him when Lan Wangji removes the forehead ribbon from his eyes and head with a bruised hand, piercing him in place with loving eyes that bare his soul for the first time.

With blushed cheeks and roughly flustered, Lan Wangji looks even more beautiful, unrestrained by nothing, not even the rules that Wei Ying thought ruled his heart. “Lan Zhan,” he says, yelping when Lan Wangji grasps his arms, accommodating him on his lap. A little furrow between his eyebrows and the usual expressionless of his face frightens him, but Lan Wangji runs a thumb over his chin, wiping cum and spit in equal measure. His lips tingle, swollen and abused, but he would do it one thousand times more just for the sake of it. “Did you…?”

Lan Wangji traps his mouth and steals his words. Who would’ve thought Lan Zhan was like this! He can not only silence anyone at will with a wave of his hand but rob him of his voice with a soul-warming kiss so lewd and tender Wei Wuxian remembers the hard cock standing firmly between them. Lan Wangji wraps his hand around him, a hot, soft hand that covers his length and strokes him thoughtfully, driving him so mad he pours a blue streak of nonsense into his mouth. Lan Wangji deepens the kiss, drinking every moan and every whine like a thirsty man.

They fight for a glimmer of his taste, for the remnants of their actions on Wei Wuxian’s sinful mouth. Any fear that his inexperience didn’t satisfy Lan Wangji vanishes when he pumps his cock and bites his lips with a renewed ignited desire that must be his doing. Wei Wuxian indulges him, following his hand with a sway of his hips, opening his mouth to receive his tongue, his lips, the soft, tender bites or the harsh gritting of his teeth. Wei Wuxian can only beg for more.

There are no words left to say, or perhaps there are a thousand untold truths his heart wants to reveal. _It’s me,_ _Wei Ying_ _._ Starving for your kisses, craving for Lan Wangji and what they couldn’t have when they should’ve. Wei Wuxian refuses to yield to the shadow looming over him, hiding his face in Lan Wangji’s hair and the welcoming scent of sandalwood, muffling his moans while he clings to him and lets the pleasure overflow him as an unexpected downpour in a sunny morning spring.

Wei Wuxian comes with Lan Wangji’s birth name on his lips as his body writhes, remembering how it feels to be alive in the arms of a caring lover no less. “Lan Zhan,” he gasps with the last drop of air left in him.

“I’m here.” Lan Wangji holds his softened cock in his warm hand until Wei Wuxian comes back to his senses, blissed out and exhausted, smiling at him tenderly and fighting heavy lids. The distant toll of a bell brings him out of his reverie, reminding Lan Wangji of the hour while their hearts slow down abreast the stroke of nine. Time blurs in Wei Wuxian’s company. “I’ll be back,” he whispers, sitting Wei Wuxian on the bed. Lan Wangji washes his hands on the basin in a corner of the room, wetting a towel in fresh water and coming back to the bed. Wei Wuxian stretches a hand to pick it up, but Lan Wangji ignores him and cleans his face. “It is not warm,” he says as an apology, wiping tenderly over Wei Wuxian’s weary smile and down his body to wash away the proofs of their foolishness tonight.

Once he’s finished, Lan Wangji cleans himself near the basin and wears his undergarments, watching how Wei Wuxian yawns and sneaks inside the sheets completely naked, refusing to fall asleep even though he has already lost the battle. Lan Wangji has no heart to leave, and with the last toll echoing in the Cloud Recesses and announcing the hour, he lies by his side. “Let me sleep with you, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian mumbles, snuggling closer to Lan Wangji.

The tender gesture curls Lan Wangji’s lips into a smile, welcoming a shivering Wei Wuxian between his arms. He’s exhausted after coming back to this world, the journey, and now this. Lan Wangji has thrown the burdens of his heart over his shoulders on their first night together. Closing his eyes, he buries his nose in the crown of his head, breathing him in because tonight, they belong to each other and no one else. Lan Wangji admires Wei Wuxian’s features for a moment before he turns the lights off with a wave of his hand.

The weight of Wei Ying over his own offers the only comfort he needed, the only one he will need for the rest of his life. Wei Wuxian yields to the slumber listening to his steady heartbeat, one moment he wants to speak and the next he falls asleep at once. This is probably the first time Wei Wuxian sleeps precisely at nine, and Lan Wangji squeezes him in his arms, fearful to wake up and not find him here. “Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji calls the sleeping beauty snuggling against him, but Wei Wuxian is no longer awake to hear it. He expects a sleepless night holding him close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all your sweet comments! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> I *had* to silence Lan Wangji here otherwise he might have screamed Wei Ying's name for all Gusu to hear xDDDD  
> See y'all next week ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

The distant chirping of the birds tingles his ears and wakes Wei Wuxian from the pleasant slumber that traps him in the bed. He recalls waking up very early in the morning when an annoying bell stroke the hour. Then a kiss on his lips and caring hands tucked him in and Wei Wuxian fell asleep once more. “Lan Zhan,” he mumbles in a raspy morning voice at the same time he feels about the empty side of the bed with a hint of disappointment.

Last night comes back to him in a rush. The kisses, the closeness, the shared intimacy. Wei Wuxian stretches out like a lazy cat, tangling himself in the bedding. _What I have done?_ he wonders in a satisfying morning yawn. _And why haven’t I done it earlier?_ A dopey smile creeps up his lips while he runs his fingers over them as though he could mimic the perfection that is Lan Wangji’s mouth over his own. His drowsy mind wonders how would have been to kiss Lan Zhan in their youth. If instead of fighting when he sneaked alcohol in the Cloud Recesses, he had found his mouth with haste and not a single word in between. His smile widens at how Lan Wangji might have twitched his eyebrows and yelled at him.

A pair of playful giggles startles him, interrupting his daydreaming. Not expecting company other than Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian straightens, the sheets draping down his body and into his lap as he leans to a side to peek through the opened door of the bedroom. There are two servants talking in hushed whispers as they come out from behind the folding screen carrying two empty buckets each. Wei Wuxian decides to stand up and ask a few questions but stops himself when he realizes he wears nothing but his skin. A blush tinges his cheeks once more. Not only he slept in Lan Wangji’s bed, with him, but also completely naked.

The servants hustle toward the door when they realize he’s awake. Wei Wuxian stands, finding a convenient black robe on the far end of the bed that he puts on swiftly. The morning sun seeps through the windows and bathes the main room with a clear light that announces the day started long ago. He wishes to find Lan Wangji there, but instead, Wei Wuxian spots a copious tray of what he guesses is his breakfast. With a smile hard to erase, he picks up a meat bun and bites it, washing it down with a gulp of tea. It’s still surprisingly warm.

His body welcomes the food after the two jars of Emperor’s Smile and the exertions of last night. Surely Lan Wangji arranged this for him. Wei Wuxian sighs, pouring himself another cup while he sits on the windowsill with a foot on the floor and the other on top, staring vacantly into the surrounding beauty of the place. There was a time when he hated this place and its foolish rules, but it doesn’t look so gloomy and restrictive now. Sighing, he leans his forehead on the glass of the window. The fear of the consequences of last night strikes him at once, and Wei Wuxian frowns, knowing he will have to confess to Lan Wangji who he truly is before this goes too far or, in this case, even farther.

“It’s already too late…” Wei Wuxian mumbles, standing and leaving the cup on the tray. He needs to tell him and hope that he finds his feelings truthful and not a trick. It’s not his fault he resurrected in Mo Xuanyu’s body, though Wei Wuxian is at a fault that his act became suddenly something else entirely, awakening feelings for Lan Wangji he never thought possible. _You were supposed_ _to push me away!_ Instead, Lan Zhan showed him a glimpse of true love and Wei Wuxian soaked it up, oblivious to their true nature.

Behind the folding screen, Wei Wuxian finds a steaming bath and his clothes neatly folded over the dresser. He shimmies out of the robe quickly, testing the temperature with his hand and finding it absolutely perfect to dive in. Wei Wuxian moans out loud at the warmth of the bath while he makes himself comfortable in the small wooden tub in the shape of a bucket. His loose hair drapes at both sides of his shoulders, and Wei Wuxian moves it to a side and reclines back into a folded towel. He closes his eyes, breathing in the scented water washing his skin and bringing a red hue to it.

Wei Wuxian needs another plan. He discards his initial intention of disgusting Lan Wangji, in fact, that’s the last thing he wants after tasting the wonders of his mouth. First, he needs to find out what kind of relationship Mo Xuanyu and Lan Wangji had to see the extent of his actions. Then, he has to tell him the one he kissed it’s him, Wei Ying, the one returning his kisses, melting in his hands, breathing for another glimpse of his love. Wei Wuxian lets out a lovesick sigh. Lan Wangji will be mad, he may even kick him out of the Cloud Recesses when he finds out. _What an irony!_ Wei Wuxian chuckles, relaxing in the bath while his mind rambles, not granting him a moment of rest.

After last night, Wei Wuxian cannot just disappear into thin air. It will break Lan Wangji’s heart. It will break _his_ heart, but he wants to be true. The memory of his tender words, of a pair of hands that welcomed him to this world in the shape of love, making him forget the pain, the past strains, presenting a future full of hope. _One I don’t deserve_. Even when he was falling asleep, Wei Wuxian would swear Lan Wangji called him by his birth name and his heart swelled. The wishes of his heart are a mystery to him when only his kisses feel right.

Another deep sigh leaves his lungs. What a mess… or a beautiful, enticing, living dream. If only Lan Wangji wanted him and not the long-gone Mo Xuanyu. Wei Wuxian pouts childishly, opening his eyes and playing with the surface of the water, tracing waves with his finger while jealousy and guilt churn his stomach. _I’ll confess and_ _be done_ _with it!_ He makes up his mind and splashes his palm into the water when he registers the noises of someone coming into the jingshi. It can be only Lan Wangji.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian calls him, reclining back on the tub to tease him. The clear water fails to conceal his naked body. “I’m here!” Lan Wangji walks inside like a vision in white and silver. The forehead ribbon tightly wrapped around his forehead unlike last night, his long sleeves elegantly draping at both sides of his body, the expressionless features of his face staring at him as though he was an unmoved jade statue. The glimpse of desire sparkling in his glazing eyes curls Wei Wuxian’s stomach and goads him to tease some more. “Do you want to join me?” He purrs, pursing his lips and shifting playfully in the tub. “It’ll be a tight fit…” A devilish grin grows wide on his lips when Lan Wangji turns his head to a side as though he was really tempted and considering his shameless offer.

“You are awake,” Lan Wangji says, his voice unwavering even though the tip of his ears turns red and he refuses to look at him. What he really wanted is to see if Wei Wuxian was here; if their last night together was not an odd dream to wake up to. Wei Wuxian chuckles softly at how easy it’s scandalizing Lan Wangji.

“I am,” Wei Wuxian says, stating the obvious. “Should I make room for you here or do you want to rub my back?” Lan Wangji turns about, prowling toward the tub and making Wei Wuxian’s heart leap at the dark shadow misting up his eyes. He traps his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up at him.

“You have come back even more shameless,” Lan Wangji whispers, his eyes flicking unmistakably to his plump lips which curl in a mischievous smile until Wei Wuxian realizes the meaning of those words. _Mo Xuanyu has already been here!_ When and how did they meet? He purses his lips, drowning in Lan Wangji’s deep irises before he lets a frustrated gasp out. If only he knew he’s Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian stands, embraced by the noise of the water dripping down his body and into the tub, and finds Lan Wangji’s lips in a rush. He somehow expected he stopped him, or that he backed off but Lan Wangji yields and surrenders to his kiss like a dutiful lover. Wei Wuxian sobs back a moan and parts his mouth, tasting their unforgettable night in his lips and uselessly hoping he would recognize him. “Shameless,” Lan Wangji whispers, his thumb tracing his bottom lip with an obvious desire for more.

Lan Wangji parts his lips, gliding his tongue inside to find his welcoming warmth, one he experienced last night as though it was a tantalizing dream that suddenly became true. Wei Wuxian moans faintly into his mouth, caressing his tongue with swipes of his own and melting into the kiss as though nothing else existed in the world but them. A gentle bite on a corner of his mouth and Lan Wangji leaves him wanting more.

Lan Wangji’s gaze travels down the spit-licked lips, down the wet ridges of his shoulders and rosy, perked nipples to find the sight of Wei Wuxian’s naked body offered unabashedly at him once more. Not even a lifetime would be enough to get used to this, and his spine curls treacherously, reminding him of a craving not nearly sated. Wei Wuxian notices, bracing himself on the rim and standing so Lan Wangji can see how his body reacts to his kisses. “You didn’t kiss me good morning,” Wei Wuxian whispers, dragging his lips over Lan Wangji’s parted mouth. Standing in the tub, he’s slightly taller than him, and Wei Wuxian exploits the advantage to his heart’s content, abusing his mouth until importunate words interrupt him.

“I did.”

“I don’t remember,” Wei Wuxian whispers, wanting to press his whole body against him but settling for playful arms that wind over his shoulders and thread into his onyx hair. “You owe me another one.” He says with a mischievous smile.

“You owe me many years’ worth of kisses,” Lan Wangji says as a standstill sorrow tarnishes his words and shrinks his heart. Drawn to him, Wei Wuxian ignores his wet body and throws himself at him. Lan Wangji wraps both arms around his lower waist, caging him in his arms as he covers his nakedness with his sleeves. The cheerful joy of holding his body so close wants to bring happy tears to his eyes. Not a dream, not an illusion, it’s really him. Lan Wangji groans, assailing his mouth and stealing his breath in a mindless kiss. His reckless hands find tender flesh warmed-up by the bath. Guided by an insatiable lust, he roves them down leaving the safety one would consider appropriate, feeling the youthful dimples of his back and then the lush curve of his ass.

While Lan Wangji bites all teeth and tongue, Wei Wuxian moans, his arousal brushing against the silkiness of his clothes, his knee resting over the rim of the tub so he can lean forward as though he wanted to leap out and right into his arms. His hands fondle his body as no one has before, kneading and squeezing his butt cheeks, traveling down his thighs and up again to push him onward while a relentless mouth leaves his lips swollen and red and above all, starved for more.

“Your clothes,” Wei Wuxian breathes out in a ragged breath, peppering endless kisses on Lan Wangji’s lips as he speaks, tugging at a handful of his hair in a futile attempt to slow down the feast on his mouth and the greedy hands groping for his ass.

“Never mind,” Lan Wangji whispers, breathing him in as they catch up their breaths. Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip. His body steeps Lan Wangji’s outer garments but two firm hands hold him lusciously close while he clings to his shoulders with no intention to retreat.

“I’m not who you think I am,” Wei Wuxian says with a furrow between his eyebrows and a deep fear of blurting out the truth and never tasting his mouth again. Lan Wangji frowns, but the subtle knot between his eyebrows fades quickly.

“I know exactly who you are.” Lan Wangji’s inscrutable eyes pierce him in place while his hands ease the shameless groping and travel up, caressing the length of his back soothingly.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian gasps. “I…” More kisses silence him as though Lan Wangji is unable to hold himself and his mouth is the only consolation in an unmerciful world. Perhaps it is. _Could it be?_ Wei Wuxian wonders, kissing and licking his lips as if he could learn the many answers he needs on them by feasting on Lan Wangji instead of talking. “Explain how?”

Lan Wangji sighs, cupping a side of his face with his hand, the one with a purplish bruise and indentations as a silent reminder of their lust. Wei Wuxian’s bleary eyes break his heart, he doesn’t know what to say, how to put into words what he feels. How to tell him he loved him since the first time they saw each other? That one glimpse at his soul was enough to a whole life doomed to love him beyond redemption? “Some things cannot be explained,” he whispers, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb, flicking his eyes to those abused lips that hold the secret to rapture in them. “You need to feel them to understand.”

“Make me then,” Wei Wuxian whispers. “Make me understand.” Why me _?_ _Why_ _him?_ _Why_ _now?_ He hankers for an answer that lingers in the air and offers comfort and a thousand more doubts because he was dead and now, he’s come back here, undeserving of a love that doesn’t even belong to him, and Lan Wangji is so convincing with his kisses Wei Wuxian would follow him to his grave. _Could it be that he knows I’m_ _Wei Ying?_

“I lost you once,” Lan Wangji says with a solemnity that swells his heart, and Wei Wuxian’s eyes open wide in disbelief. “I cannot lose you again and I will not.” Wei Wuxian presses their foreheads together, wrinkling his eyes shut. _I cannot tell him he already lost him._

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian says, his mouth curling upward at the warmth growing inside him at those words, lightheaded and shivering at the cooling water dripping down his skin. Deep inside his soul, he knows his feelings for Lan Wangji are the purest thing he has ever felt in this life or the other. He cannot be Mo Xuanyu, but he can be Wei Wuxian and love him even more. If Lan Wangji accepts him… Wei Wuxian owes him the truth and his heart because it was already his. It has always belonged to Lan Wangji, and he was too blind to realize. Not anymore.

“I must go,” Lan Wangji says, interrupting the pregnant silence between them, knowing he’s overwhelming Wei Wuxian with so many repressed feelings that find their way out and seep through his lips unannounced.

“Will you leave me like this?” Wei Wuxian pouts, sinking in the tub at once and glancing up at Lan Wangji and the clear water stains on his usually spotless attire.

“Insatiable,” he chides. “You can come with.” Lan Wangji arches a questioning eyebrow at him while a withheld smile menaces to ruin his expressionless face. “I need to meet with my uncle regarding the Mo Town incident.”

Wei Wuxian rolls his eyes and leans back on the tub. “You better take care of him on your own,” he teases, remembering how Lan Qiren hated him to the core in his youth and wondering how would he react to Mo Xuanyu’s presence tarnishing his precious Hanguang-Jun worse than he ever did.

Lan Wangji leans forward and steals a peck from his lips. “Don’t fool around,” he whispers, bringing a sly smile to Wei Wuxian’s lips. As he leaves, Lan Wangji grants him one last glance over his shoulder as though he was still scared of him disappearing into thin air. _Could it be?_ Wei Wuxian wonders, trying to explain Lan Wangji’s behavior and, as usual, failing miserably.

Wei Wuxian enjoys his bath while it’s still warm, deciding he will inquire into Mo Xuanyu and Lan Wangji’s relationship first. If they had a fling, a long-distance romance, an unexpected friendship… Why would Lan Zhan say he lost him? How did they even meet? The way Lan Wangji looks at him rekindles many emotions that he cannot quite grasp but are there, buried in the depths of his heart as the essence of his soul. The many questions linger in his mind as the water soon turns lukewarm and less pleasant. “I know exactly who you are…” Wei Wuxian mumbles Lan Wangji’s words as though something didn’t quite fit as he expected.

  
  
“Hold it!” Lan Sizhui says in an urgent whisper because making noise is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses. The back mountain is kind of chilly in the early morning, but the bright afternoon sun diffuses the mist and brings a subtle perspiration to their foreheads. The morning readings in the Orchid Room are a distant memory in here where the disciples forget the boredom of their day and take care of one important mission that Hanguang-Jun assigned them.

“I’m trying!” Lan Jingyi retorts, holding a tiny fluffy ball in his lap, belly looking at the sky, while Lan Sizhui tries to get a grip on one of its hind legs. Lan Jingyi grasps both ears with one hand, holding it in the air while the poor bunny kicks and tries to escape. “Stay still, we’re trying to help you.” A bundle of bunnies rounds them, curious and far from scared of the scene in front. One hops on Lan Sizhui’s lap, whiffing the garments hoping to find food while another group huddles around the small basket of vegetables they brought with. “Hurry,” Lan Jingyi says, fighting the weaselly bunny. Lan Sizhui worries at his lower lip, finally getting ahold of both legs at the same time. Unable to resist the two pairs of hands restraining him, the bunny stills, and Lan Sizhui scrutinizes carefully the wounded paw.

When they arrived here a while ago to carry on their task, they noticed one of the bunnies limped slightly toward them, and since Hanguang-Jun designated them to feed and take care of the hares, they had to do something. The bunnies have plenty of fresh grass around to eat, but they bring them whatever vegetables the cook -surely also instructed by Lan Wangji- can spare for a treat.

A tiny splinter protrudes from the left paw, but lucky for them it’s big enough to pull it out with the fingers. Lan Sizhui frowns in concentration while Lan Jingyi struggles to hold the slippery long ears. “Finally.” A sigh of relief leaves his lungs when he removes the evil splinter and checks there’s no injury behind but a tiny dot of blood. The bunny springs free, leaping into the black and white bundle of friends waiting for him. Another shared sigh leaves the disciples as they open the basket and feed the greens to the hares.

The impatient horde of bunnies, as always, run over them with no trace of fear or distrust, chewing the treats as fast as the disciples distribute them. A black, tiny ball approaches Lan Sizhui and surreptitiously starts gritting his teeth on the hem of his robe. “Hey, you.” He moves him away, pouting at the stain on his robe that will guarantee him a scolding from Lan Qiren tomorrow if he doesn’t take care of it tonight. Lan Jingyi chuckles, petting a fat, fluffy bunny on his lap distractedly.

Lan Sizhui glowers at him, but then he starts laughing when the bunny traps an end of the forehead ribbon in his mouth and chews on it while an oblivious Lan Jingyi squints his eyes at his friend. “What?” With pink flushed cheeks, Lan Sizhui points at the bunny’s mouth, trying hard to stop the ruckus.

“That’s not food!” Lan Jingyi yelps, mouth agape, pulling at the forehead ribbon with one hand while he tries to recover his precious garment from the teeth of the hare. “Help me out,” he says, and Lan Sizhui leans forward, grabbing the fat bunny with both hands. It refuses to give in, chewing and pulling with its teeth until the ribbon unties itself and falls in Lan Jingyi’s lap. To add to the disaster, the rest of the bunnies spill the contents of the basket and feed from it freely until all greens are bitten or chewed on. An intent red covers his cheeks when he finally tugs at the loose end at the same time Lan Sizhun holds the bunny and his laughter back.

With a pout, Lan Jingyi sighs as he checks there is no damage to his precious forehead band and he hustles to tie it back again around his head under the attentive red gaze of many bunnies and a teary Lan Sizhui that keeps chuckling, trying to cover his snickering with his hand while he pets the bunny’s head with the other. “It’s not funny!” he protests. “Is it slanted?” Lan Jingyi asks, frowning. Lan Sizhui shakes his head, bursting out into laughter again at his poor friend’s disgrace. “If you keep laughing….” Lan Jingyi hisses, plotting the perfect threat in retaliation. “I will tell A-Ling to pull at yours next time!”

“Noooo!!” The shout resounds in the clearing so loud even Wei Wuxian, who happened to be enjoying a walk nearby, hears it. Lan Sizhui turns beet red at the suggestion, his chuckling and teasing ceasing at the mere thought of Jin Ling removing his ribbon. His teary eyes open wide and his bottom lip wavers. He liked the young master from the Lanling Jin Sect and failed to hide it from his best friend who airs his secret into the open and dares to threaten him with it. “Y… you wouldn’t…” he stutters, turning a new shade of red when Wei Wuxian approaches them in a brisk stride with a huge grin on his face.

“Being loud is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses,” Wei Wuxian teases, crouching near the two disciples kneeling on the grass and surrounded by hares. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi look at him not knowing if they should laugh at the reminder of the rules or scold him for his boldness when not a day ago, he was whining and yelling his refusal to enter the Cloud Recesses’ domains. “Why are you blushing?” Wei Wuxian points at Lan Sizhui’s face as his grin widens.

“I’m not!” Lan Sizhui says, denying the obvious while he looks away.

“He likes young master Jin,” Lan Jingyi teases, sticking his tongue out at him.

“And why are _you_ blushing?” Wei Wuxian asks, this time pointing directly at Lan Jingyi. “Do you like Jin Ling too?” Lan Jingyi closes his mouth shut and shakes his head effusively.

“A bunny took his forehead ribbon off,” Lan Sizhui explains, suppressing a withheld smile.

“What about it?” Wei Wuxian shrugs. “You can help him tie it back, it’s no big deal.” In another life, his fingers wrapped around Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon in an ill-timed accident. _He was so angry!_ Wei Wuxian remembers.

“Only someone special can do that!” Lan Sizhui says, blushing shyly at having to explain those matters to someone clueless to the Gusu Lan Sect customs. “You should know,” he adds, sharing a conspiratorial glance with Lan Jingyi.

“I see,” Wei Wuxian smiles. Last night he dared to touch Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon, and he allowed it with no complaint. Albeit Lan Wangji let him do many things he never thought were even possible within the Cloud Recesses. He chuckles at the two scandalized youngsters, taking in the unexpected scenery around him. About a dozen bunnies hop, sleep, and eat nearby as though they were used to frisk in the company of humans. Lan Sizhui puts back together the basket with a bunny on his lap while Lan Jingyi distracts himself holding half a carrot for another bunny to chew on. Wei Wuxian’s heart leaps when he remembers he gifted Lan Wangji two bunnies when they were young.

As always, he had been thoughtless and excessively annoying, and the perfect plan to apologize presented itself when in his endless pursuit to hunt pheasants in the surroundings, he found two bunnies and brought them to Lan Wangji. Remembering the furrow between his eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and anger makes Wei Wuxian smile even wider. At first, he rejected his gift, but as soon as he suggested offering them to someone else, Lan Wangji’s eyebrows twitched. Wei Wuxian wonders what happened to them after he left the Cloud Recesses. A blurry memory brings unexpected joy to his heart, and Wei Wuxian sighs, lying on the ground while he rests his chin on the palm of his hand and fidgets with the grass with the other. Watching the two disciples care so much for the bunnies, he settles for more teasing. “Humm,” he hums in pleasure. “Roasted bunny.” A devilish grin bares his teeth as he delights in the horrified expression on Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi’s faces as the words sink in their brains.

“You can’t roast them!” Lan Jingyi shouts, clenching his fists while Lan Sizhui shushes him. “Killing stock is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses.”

“Why not?” Wei Wuxian teases. “I’m still kind of hungry after last night.” He winks at the disciples to top his mischief, bringing back a pink hue to his cheeks.

“Because they’re Hanguang-Jun’s,” Lan Sizhui explains, appeasing an angered Lan Jingyi with a sweet smile as though he had guessed Wei Wuxian only meant to tease and joke around. He’s starting to understand him a bit better and if Hanguang-Jun is so fond of him already and welcomed him here in his home with no qualm, he must be someone special after all. “Hanguang-Jun entrusted us with them so we come up here three times a week.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, imagining Lan Wangji carrying a fluffy bunny in his arms or feeding it vegetables. _How much have you changed, Lan Zhan!_

“No roasting bunnies then,” Wei Wuxian says, offering a green grass to a nearby white bunny that ignores him and hops his way toward Lan Jingyi instead. _He took care of them._ “Can I ask you questions instead?” Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi look at each other. “Have I been here before?”

Their answer is a blank stare at Wei Wuxian. “What do you mean?” Lan Jingyi frowns.

“In Gusu,” Wei Wuxian clarifies, though probably the disciples hadn’t seen him before his sudden appearance at Mo Town, otherwise they would’ve recognized him or mention it earlier.

“What kind of question is that?” Lan Jingyi huffs.

“How could we know, Senior Mo?” Lan Sizhui says, narrowing his eyes. “We met a few days ago.”

“So, neither of you have seen Hanguang-Jun and me together before?” Wei Wuxian asks even though his question may sound crazy or inappropriate. Knowing Lan Wangji, even if the disciples informed him about Mo Xuanyu and what happened in Mo Town, if he knew him prior to that, he wouldn’t tell. Lan Wangji is famous for not speaking nor sharing unnecessary information you haven’t asked for.

“No…” Lan Jingyi says as the furrow between his eyebrows deepens.

“We are not supposed to gossip,” Lan Sizhui explains.

“It’s not gossiping if I’m the one asking,” Wei Wuxian says, giving up as he sits on his calves, straightening with a pensive expression that sends a frisson through the two disciples at once. The most likely answer to his question is negative, so he ponders if he can instead find out if Lan Wangji visited the Lanling Jing Sect domains. An idea pops in his mind. “When was the last conference at Koi Tower?” Wei Wuxian asks. “Did Hanguang-Jun attend?”

“That is definitely gossiping, Senior Mo,” Lan Sizhui says as politely as he can, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Shouldn’t you remember these things?” Lan Jingyi retorts while Lan Sizhui tries to lead the conversation into something more suitable.

“Hanguang-Jun spends most of his time in secluded meditation unless something important like a night-hunt comes up,” he babbles. Wei Wuxian hums at his answer, guessing it’s Zewu-Jun, Lan Wangji’s brother, the one to attend such conferences in the name of the Gusu Lan Sect. “He had never acted so strange until you appeared.” Lan Sizhui wrinkles his nose, as though he was trying to figure out why the respectable Hanguang-Jun went through so much trouble to shelter Mo Xuanyu, deciding their explanation about how he saved them back in Mo Town was enough to show gratitude to him.

“Now you’re gossiping,” Lan Jingyi mutters, nudging Lan Sizhui.

“I see,” Wei Wuxian says, nodding at the dead end he has reached once more in his interrogation. _Could it be Lan Wangji already knows it’s me?_ “No conferences then… and we hadn’t met before?” Lan Sizhui expresses his negative shaking his head.

“Can’t you remember, Senior Mo?” Lan Jingyi asks.

Wei Wuxian chuckles, waving his hand as he tries to play down his sudden inquiries about Lan Wangji. “I hit my head,” he mumbles. “Everything’s blurry…”

“He’s really a lunatic,” Lan Jingyi whispers while Lan Sizhui bites back a chuckle.

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian protests with a half-smile, wondering why the kids haven’t already run away from him instead of keeping him company.

“You should ask Hanguang-jun,” Lan Sizhui says when Wei Wuxian loses his smile and stares listlessly at the playful bunnies. “He will answer your questions.” The thought of Lan Wangji warms Wei Wuxian’s heart, and he nods at the kindness of the disciples while he keeps them company, lost in his thoughts.

Back in Dafan Mountain, when he saw Lan Wangji, he granted him a barely imperceptible nod before disappearing and even thanked him for his help. There was no sign that they knew each other no matter how you look at it, or perhaps it was because of Jiang Cheng and the disciples’ presence. Wei Wuxian lets out a frustrated gasp, trying to put together the missing pieces of a mystery that seems to have solved at once for everyone but himself. It should be easy, except Lan Wangji holding feelings for him after so long is a far-fetched idea. Lan Zhan always kept his distance somehow, never revealing much of what was going inside his head when they were young -much less his heart- and after he became the Yiling Patriarch… the memories are so blurry Wei Wuxian frowns, annoyed. _Thirteen years are too many years to mourn someone’s death…_

After the incident with Wen Ning the way Lan Wangji looked at him changed drastically. Wei Wuxian grasps his right wrist just how Lan Wangji did back then, a tingling surging from his arm and reaching the butterflies in his stomach. At first, he thought the demonic path had horrified the righteous Hanguang-Jun, but could it be… “I know exactly who you are,” Wei Wuxian murmurs faintly as his eyes open wide and his heart swells at the blatant truths that he’s been fighting so hard to believe. “I’m an idiot!” Wei Wuxian exclaims suddenly, leaping on his feet and startling Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui along with the bundle of bunnies, that scatter around the place and far from Wei Wuxian.

“Senior Mo?” Lan Sizhui asks with a furrow of concern.

Lan Wangji didn’t buy his act back then not for one second! Much less after they arrived here! Wei Wuxian convinced Jiang Cheng, and everyone else, he disgusted the bunch of cultivators gathering around playing the lunatic Mo Xuanyu, but not his Lan Zhan. “He knows exactly who I am!” Wei Wuxian laughs, a huge grin on his face that scares the two astonished disciples. How Lan Wangji recognized him exactly is something that eludes him, but it doesn’t matter how when this means it was all for him. The kisses, the loving words, the tender-hearted night sleeping in his arms. Lan Wangji finally succumbed to his long-lost dreams of youth because of his stupid shameless behavior and it’s the best thing that could ever happen to both. “It was me all along!” And Wei Wuxian couldn’t be happier about it.

“Where are you going?” Lan Sizhui asks when Wei Wuxian dusts his clothes and jogs away from them as though he was possessed. “Running is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses,” he warns to no avail.

“He lost his marbles again,” Lan Jingyi mumbles.

“To find Hanguang-Jun!” Wei Wuxian waves goodbye to the disciples. _How could I be so blind? Not only now but back then_ . Glimpses of the moments Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian shared when he was alive flash through his mind like gullible kites fly the sky. One moment they’re there, suspended in a gentle breeze, the next the sun blinds him and he has to look away. But the scorching warmth in his heart prevails, unmistakable. _Lan Zhan_.

Wei Wuxian runs as fast as his beating heart allows him, dodging astonished disciples and outraged members of the Gusu Lan Sect that cannot believe his eyes when he darts right through them. He has no time to dwell on his actions, on how he should be ashamed of his demeanor, of mistaking Lan Wangji’s feelings and the endless kindness toward him once more. “What a fool!” Wei Wuxian chastises himself between chuckles, opening the double doors of the jingshi in a rush while a gust of sandalwood and the pristine figure of Lan Wangji greet him. _He’s here!_ Wei Wuxian beams at him, imagining storming into the main hall looking for him if he hadn’t found him in the jingshi. Perhaps he’s truly mad because he would with no regrets. Lan Qiren’s face might have been priceless! There is no time to feel ashamed for following his heart when an irrepressible rapture swathes his soul and brings the brightest of smiles to his lips.

“Lan Zhan!” He calls, barely registering the faint hum of Lan Wangji because he leaps into his arms with many years of obliviousness and darkness at his back. Lan Wangji closes the doors with a wave of his hand and catches him mid-air, always has and always will, cradling him in his arms with a furrow between his eyebrows, but enfolding him as though he hadn’t seen each other in years. The tight embrace lingers for far too long, not that Lan Wangji minds when he has the world in his hands and Wei Wuxian nuzzling in the crook of his neck, curling his stomach nice and warm.

Lan Wangji breathes him in, his hand finding Wei Wuxian’s slender neck. He meets his gaze. “I’ve only been gone for a few hours,” he murmurs.

“I should have come to Gusu with you a long time ago,” Wei Wuxian says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a boyish smile. Lan Wangji’s expression doesn’t falter, there is no surprise in his eyes and that’s the last proof he needs to know it has always been him and no one else ruling Lan Wangji’s heart.

A tender smile stretches his lips, and Lan Wangji presses their foreheads together, drowning into the familiarity behind those eyes that he loves as the ones that stole his breath away and made his heart skip a beat in his youth. “Wei Ying,” he whispers, cupping his face tenderly while his mouth reclaims what belongs to him. A gasp, a tear, a tremble, his lips in the shape of his birth name, and the many kisses that will follow from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is finished already and picks up right on the last scene! I just need a couple of days to go over the corrections ೕ(˃̵ᴗ˂̵ ๑) (7k of smuff xD)
> 
> Please check this beautiful art because it inspired part of this fic. I came across them while writing the scene with the disciples and I couldn't help myself! [Here](https://twitter.com/AWDEKO/status/1053858974380912640) and [here](https://twitter.com/_lucalee/status/1079203684355985408?s=21) Aren't those the cutest thing ever???? (๑꒪▿꒪)*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕) These are just 7k words of smut xDDD (The "Porn with Feelings" tag finally makes sense)
> 
> Disclaimer: Oil as lube.

Wei Wuxian melts in Lan Wangji’s lips, clinging to his neck and parting his mouth willingly while treacherous tears trickle down his blushing cheeks. Why was so hard to believe it was him all along? Like a distant dream, he remembers things that never really happened, reminiscing what might have been and realizing it wouldn’t be anything like this. But they have a second chance within their grasp. “For how long?” he mumbles against his mouth, interrupting the tender-hearted kisses Lan Wangji pours on him.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji’s eyebrows twitch as though it was painful to remember, but Wei Wuxian’s eyes plead for an answer and he yields. “Since I saw you,” Lan Wangji says. They stand so close they breathe the same air and their hearts beat at the same unrelenting tempo.

“Back in Dafan Mountain?” Wei Wuxian wonders what gave him away and how long have Lan Wangji known he was not Mo Xuanyu. It couldn’t be his skills with the flute, nor Wen Ning, much less his looks or his behavior, and yet he was the only one who recognized his soul without a glimpse of a doubt.

Lan Wangji shakes his head, staring at Wei Wuxian with glazed eyes that hide no more secrets from him. Not anymore. “High atop a wall,” Lan Wangji pauses, reveling in the gentle blush that spreads on Wei Wuxian’s cheeks as a watercolor over a thin paper sheet. “Drinking Emperor’s Smile.” Wei Wuxian drifts into an almost forgotten memory. The blue glare of a sword, the moonlight reflecting on his features, granting Lan Wangji an otherworldly glow that captivated him. His righteousness only goaded him to misbehave, to find his weakness, to make him snap. Who would’ve thought it was him the whole time? Who would’ve guessed he’ll succeed? The answer swells his heart. Lan Wangji’s love has been his all along.

“That’s a very long time,” Wei Wuxian gasps, shedding another importunate tear at an unrequited love he wishes to return tenfold. Lan Wangji kisses his quivering lip, then his cheeks, treasuring the salty droplets as though they were never there because they break his heart. “Is it too late?”

“No.” Lan Wangji steals Wei Wuxian’s sob with a kiss. He was acting so strange and suddenly it’s like Wei Ying had an inkling and remembered all the reasons that kept them apart only to disregard them and follow his heart. If not for the swollen lips that yield to his hot-blooded kisses, Lan Wangji would believe he’s about to wake up and witness the end of the sweetest dream of all.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whispers, interrupting the endless kiss they seem to have committed to. “I love you.” Lan Wangji opens his eyes in disbelief, cupping his face with both hands while he listens to the confession that he never thought he would hear. The word love falls short to explain the intricacies of his heart and yet it’s so befitting he smiles shyly without taking his eyes off of Wei Wuxian.

“I always have.”

Drifting down their lives and meeting at key moments, somehow Wei Wuxian has always known they shared more than what anyone could see, that they were closer than Lan Wangji admitted and what he confessed to his own heart. Seems like a lifetime ago when they fought together and grew up as distant friends, but now they face each other wearing their hearts on their sleeves. No more half-truths, no more fears or regrets. The only thing that would make this moment even more intimate would be to be skin against skin. Once they bared their soul, the heavy garments and useless layers are nothing more than a nuisance.

A grinning Wei Wuxian stands on his tiptoes and tightens their embrace, whispering right into Lan Wangji’s mouth. “Let’s make up for lost time.” A stunned Lan Wangji lifts Wei Wuxian in his arms and walks them both toward the main bedroom. His smile doesn’t falter, it widens slyly like a brat who just got away with his mischief. “Here I was, believing you’d say it was too early to linger in bed,” Wei Wuxian teases, carried by two strong arms that do not disappoint.

“If I start now, you’ll be sleeping by nine,” Lan Wangji quips, the corner of his mouth pulling upward fugaciously. It curls Wei Wuxian’s spine in a fear worthy of a soon-to-be-caught prey.

“But it’s only five!” Lan Wangji tugs at his belt, peeling his garments off with haste. The same hands that carried him disrobe him now with a resolve they lacked last night, with a cheekiness that reveals none of the bashful sidelong glances Lan Wangji granted him over the years. It should be embarrassing now that he’s not putting up an act as Mo Xuanyu and he’s just himself lusting for Lan Wangji, but it’s the other way around. Easier, uncomplicated, and as natural as breathing.

His world turns upside down when Lan Wangji pries open his undergarments and sinks his mouth in the crook of his neck. The bite is unexpected and steals a whine from his lungs at how deliciously painful it is. As though Wei Wuxian needed the support, he wrings Lan Wangji’s outer robe, tugging until it slides off his shoulders. The warmth of two gentle hands wraps around his waist. “Lan Zhan,” he whispers, noting the trail of kisses down his chest while he hustles to squirm out of his crossed collar undergarment until it pools unceremoniously at their feet.

Before another useless complaint leaves his mouth, Lan Wangji holds him and climbs up the bed with him, hovering over his half-nude body. Wei Wuxian spreads on the sheets with already mussed hair and blushes deeply when a purposeful Lan Wangji pulls at his boots one by one and then swoops down the rest of his clothes, leaving him stark naked before his eyes. It feels so different from yesterday and yet so right. How foolish! How stupid it was to believe Lan Wangji’s gaze riveting over his bared skin wouldn’t affect him when he’s twice as hard. In a single movement, Lan Wangji shakes off the last layer covering a jade chest chiseled in heaven. Wei Wuxian lifts his foot and nudges Lan Wangji’s shoulder playfully. “Beautiful,” Lan Wangji whispers, grasping his ankle and moving it out of the way as he leans forward, his heart thumping in anticipation.

There was a time when he would’ve looked away, when the sight of Wei Ying ripe and willing would have crumbled his world and drown him in shame for what he felt, and pain at an unrequited love that pooled too heavy on his soul. But not now, never again. Lan Wangji drags his lips over his skin as though he was entitled to, and Wei Wuxian cups his face tenderly, encouraging his worshiping in any way he can. “What gave me away?” Wei Wuxian mumbles while Lan Wangji glides over him in a full-body caress that prickles all the little hairs at his nape and curves his spine in an impossible arch, his body pursuing his warmth and the touch of his lips.

“Hm.” Ignoring the question, Lan Wangji braces himself on the mattress with both arms at either side of Wei Ying’s waist, admiring a close-up of untarnished skin that shines in the afternoon light. It seeps through the window and fills the room with hope and an otherworldly aura.

Wei Wuxian sneaks his hands underneath his arms, finding the expanse of his back covered by a dark sea of silky hair while he endures the many kisses and bites mapping his chest and leaving pink inked marks in the shape of Lan Wangji’s mouth. He roams the nigh-unbearable heat of his skin with trembling fingers, his heart shrinking at the undeserved scars while traveling down the small of his back. Wei Wuxian slides them inside his undergarments to touch and rove the lush curve of his ass while the hard bulge of Lan Wangji presses against his hip as a solemn promise for later. Even when he digs his fingertips on his butt cheeks, Lan Wangji soon escapes his hold as a loud moan resounds in the bedroom, his relentless mouth enveloping a hard nip unmercifully. How could he know he would unleash such a passionate lover? Wei Wuxian chuckles faintly until he hisses at another harsh bite Lan Wangji quickly eases with a wet swipe of his tongue.

His cock twitches in response as a scarlet red conquers his cheeks. Wei Wuxian leads his chin toward his own chest to admire the spectacle of Lan Wangji feasting on his body. “Tell me, how did you know?” Wei Wuxian gasps, threading his fingers in Lan Wangji’s hair, mussing it up, tugging when another bite follows as though he could prevent those teeth to clench into his flesh.

“Hm.” It sounds so smug it clenches his stomach. Lan Wangji trails an invisible path with his tongue from one nipple to the other as though he is starved of him and his body is the only thing that could appease his hunger. Pursing his lips on a rosy tip, he suckles, muffling Wei Wuxian’s protests but not the now familiar moans that fill the room nor the hands urging him to stop and at the same time spurring him for more.

“Lan Zhan! Tell me,” Wei Wuxian whines.

“You told me yourself,” Lan Wangji says, pausing briefly the feasting on his body only to resume as soon as he’s done speaking. The rule that states speech is forbidden when dining holds a whole new meaning for Wei Wuxian. His hands explore his body, caressing from his side and down to his ass while his mouth nibbles the tenderness of his chest, leaving behind the indentations of his teeth and another blue streak of moans to store in his memory forever.

“How?” Wei Wuxian mumbles, breathless, bearing the sweet torture stoically. Lan Wangji shushes him, his thumbs circling two spit-licked nipples while he drags his mouth down his stomach. “Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian tugs at his hair to make him look at him. Two deep, dark eyes all pupil and no irises glance at him smugly. “Since when are you immune to my teasing?”

Lan Wangji crawls up his body unhurriedly, pinning him to the mattress with his whole bodyweight so he can feel the distinct pressure of a hard cock near his own. “I am not.” Wei Wuxian wraps arms and legs around him, pulling him onward to find his mouth and assail it with an impatient tongue. Wei Wuxian won’t be teased and reduced to a sore mess when he has all the tools available to drive Lan Wangji mad with desire. The first grunt into his mouth brings a sense of victory that coils down his groin deliciously. Wei Wuxian answers with a moan, deepening the kiss as he swipes his tongue over Lan Wangji’s, tasting the sweetness of his mouth and promising himself a serving every day.

“We have a lot to make up for,” Wei Wuxian teases with a sly smile, trying to pull Lan Wangji’s underwear down with the balls of his feet and failing miserably. All of a sudden, Lan Zhan slides an arm around his head, his hand grasping his ponytail as he denies him of his lips and kisses. His deep, glassy eyes look at his poor attempt to lift his head to chase his mouth as a needy gasp leaves his lungs. “Lan Zhan…” His fingers thread in his hair, hoarding a handful of dark strands.

“You wear your hair like back then,” Lan Wangji whispers. The half bun of Mo Xuanyu has been replaced by the ponytail that he wanted to pull at many times in the past just to steal a kiss like the ones that are given to him freely now. Wei Wuxian answers with a big grin.

“Makes me feel more like myself.”

“You are yourself,” Lan Wangji says without a trace of doubt, falling for his lips as he reminisces last night. Every swipe of Wei Wuxian’s tongue brushed the underside of his cock and his warmth enveloped the head and sucked his pleasure out of him. He feels a clear spurt oozing out of his cock, and Lan Wangji backs off to revel in the gentle features of Wei Wuxian. Hooded lids and glistening lips that he runs with his thumb as though they were made of the sultriest silk. “Mine.”

Wei Wuxian pouts when he’s denied of his kisses, and swiftly grasps an end of the forehead ribbon and tugs twice with a twist of his wrist, unfolding it as a mischievous smile unfolds on his lips. He holds an end tightly tangled in his fingers while the length undulates between them. “You’re prettier like this.” Wei Wuxian chuckles. “You’re always pretty when you look angry.” Lan Wangji’s eyebrows twitch, gripping Wei Wuxian’s wrist as he kneels on the mattress with a leg at either side of his body, straddling him and trapping his erection underneath his ass. He worries at his lower lip when the sight of Lan Wangji’s tented underwear curls his stomach nice and warm as he wonders what will be in store for him tonight. _For them_. A clear stain at one side grabs his attention, and Wei Wuxian reaches for his cock with his free hand, holding it tightly through the soaked fabric and moaning when it’s so unbelievably hard he cannot trust his senses.

“Shameless,” Lan Wangji chides, gripping his other wrist reluctantly because Wei Wuxian squeezes his cock and brushes his thumb underneath the head with such expertise the subtle stimulation curls his stomach and speeds up his heart.

“You fell for it.” Wei Wuxian gasps when Lan Wangji holds both his wrists together and, stealing the clouded band from his hand, forms a bight with the ribbon and wraps it around them twice. “Are you supposed to tie me up with this?” Wei Wuxian teases, admiring how Lan Wangji tucks the bight underneath and secures his hands together in a loose knot. He wouldn’t dare to oppose to whatever Lan Wangji asked of him, so Wei Wuxian smiles while Lan Wangji wraps him in the clouded ribbon that caresses his skin and leaves a tingling behind.

“Who else if not you.” Lan Wangji’s face of concentration brings a smile to his lips, watching him tie knot after knot after knot until there’s no more spare ribbon to tie and he’s both bound to his heart and his bed. Wei Wuxian straightens and hooks Lan Wangji’s neck with his restrained arms, bringing him down to the bed with him. “Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji mumbles, burying his face in the tender skin at his neck for a ruthless bite that remarks the possessive act of tying him up.

“Ah!” Wei Wuxian whines. “You can’t say I’m shameless… -another bite follows, and Wei Wuxian moans loudly when he sucks at his neck, surely forming a purplish bruise-… when you do this, Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian writhes, tilting his head to the side so Lan Wangji can bite and suck at his neck, leaving a blue streak of marks that will tell the world he belongs to him. “I could get out of this easily,” Wei Wuxian teases, wiggling his hands at his back, his hips bucking up to get a much-needed friction on his leaking cock, but there is no use with Lan Wangji straddling him and pinning him to the bed.

“But you will not,” Lan Wangji whispers in his ear, brushing his lips over the shell and biting gently at the lobe at his reach. His racing heart matches none of the calmness he puts on his actions, pouring a lifetime of love on Wei Wuxian when his heart finally believes this is happening and not an unmerciful dream. He squirms out of Wei Wuxian’s arms, getting out of the bed and the safety of his body. “I’ll be back,” he says and leaves while Wei Ying blinks twice in disbelief.

 _And now he leaves me like this!_ Using the moment to draw breath, Wei Wuxian balances himself on the edge of the bed, admiring the ends of the bindings around his wrists and the drifting clouds pattern sewn in a sky blue. The corner of his mouth pulls upward in a half-smile. His heart catches up with his breath, his body slightly trembling because it lacks Lan Wangji’s warmth swaddling him in. Opening his mouth to call for him, Wei Wuxian gasps when a disheveled Lan Wangji crosses the doorstep and ambles toward him, his hair draping freely at both sides of his shoulders. Wei Wuxian beams at him, hooking his fingers on the waistband of his underwear when Lan Wangji approaches the bed. He brings him closer with his trussed-up hands, glancing up at him in a mixture of mischief and impatience. “Hm,” Lan Wangji says, offering no resistance to what Wei Wuxian wants. He swoops down his underwear and his cock springs free. Wei Wuxian peppers feathery kisses across his length, grasping his hilt with both hands to angle it to his eager mouth.

Last night Lan Wangji was denied of his eyesight, and now he takes in the beauty of Wei Wuxian sliding his cock in his mouth at a leisurely pace, glancing up at him smugly and bringing an undeniable red tint to the tip of his ears. Lan Wangji cups his face while his sinful mouth pulls his strings just right, his twirling tongue wrapping around the head impatiently, braver than yesterday. He grunts, squeezing the oil vial in his other hand but unable to move or speak. He’s frozen by the tantalizing allure of his lover taking him in and out of his mouth guided by curiosity, slowly at first, almost tentatively, until it turns into something lewd. The world crumbles at his feet. The sight mesmerizes Lan Wangji, his muscles flexing, his hand sliding down the crook of his neck for support when his legs waver. Wei Wuxian bobs his head, sucking as he pulls out and sinking him in again, swallowing him whole and eliciting a loud moan that any passerby can hear. Lan Wangji bites his tongue to chide himself.

“Wei Ying.” A gasp that begs for one thing when Wei Wuxian grants the other. More, faster, greedier, moaning with a cock half shoved in his mouth, his hands praying at the hilt, keeping him in place while he drives Lan Wangji to insanity. “Enough, I…” Lan Wangji stutters, curling Wei Wuxian lips into a smile as he drags him out lazily as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth when he just vanquished the righteous Lan Wangji. A clear trail connects the swollen tip with his bottom lip, and he breaks it with a flick of his tongue. Lan Wangji’s clear eyes stare at him behind hooded lids, and before he knows it, Wei Wuxian is once more on the bed with an unrestrained Lan Wangji on top, lifting his arms above his head, entwining their hands together.

“Do you like it?” Wei Wuxian whispers into his mouth before a soul-searing kiss steals his breath away. “I want more… Let me try again,” he gasps.

“No.” Lan Wangji backs off, kissing the tip of his nose and showing him the vial of scented oil that he kept warm in his hand since he went to look for it earlier. He anticipates the results of their early night and the fulfillment of many shameful nightmares that soon turned into wet dreams that awakened him drenched in sweat more often than not. Grieving and lusting turning one.

“What is that for?” Wei Wuxian asks, squinting his eyes unable to connect the dots.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji turns his gaze away. Somehow, he hoped Wei Wuxian would know since he was often around _proper_ literature in their youth. “For you… us.” Lan Wangji elicits a moan from a puzzled Wei Wuxian when he sucks at his neck more for hiding than foreplay, traveling down in a mixture of kisses and gentle bites. He cherishes the curve of his spine when his tongue drifts down his navel, and finds an oozing tip he hurries to kiss and lap, returning the endless pleasure to Wei Wuxian every time his tongue swipes over his hard cock. The taste curls his spine and swelters his desire, translating into sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and strokes of his tongue.

Wei Wuxian worries at his lower lip to muffle his moans when Lan Wangji spreads his knees with a caring hand, wrapping an arm around his thigh on one side, pushing the other up and to a side to expose him just for himself. “Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian mumbles with a scarlet face, glancing down at him and not missing a single movement when Lan Wangji scoots closer, dragging his lips from hilt to tip, repeating the movement with a long stroke of his tongue and humming a moan at the salty taste of him. “It feels so good,” Wei Wuxian moans.

Lan Wangji grasps the root with two fingers and traps the head between his lips, tracing circles with his tongue as he swallows him halfway in. His hair slides down his shoulder, tickling Wei Ying in the most alluring way. His heart drums at the tempo of his name, finally having Wei Wuxian return his love. He closes his eyes out of modesty because experiencing these things have nothing to do with dreaming of them, but Lan Wangji takes his time, exploring the many tricks he wishes to learn by heart, treasuring every little whine and moan that comes out of Wei Wuxian with the sole purpose of settling deep in his heart and soul. He leaves crescent moon indents on his thigh, sensing the spasms of his leg whenever he suckles intently his cock and Wei Wuxian trembles by the doings of his righteous tongue. His stomach curls at the mere thought of tasting his lust directly from his mouth, but Lan Wangji takes him out languidly, wiping with his tongue the remnants of saliva even from his own abused lips as though he didn’t want to waste a single hint of his savor.

“Don’t stop, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whines when he’s denied of the heat of his mouth. A pinkish hue tinges his neck and chest, his arms resting at both sides of his head while his hands lay on top, still wrapped in white.

“Patience.” The calmness of his voice reveals nothing of his inner turmoil and the unbearable erection pressed between his own body and the bedding while he takes care of Wei Ying. Lan Wangji opens the small flask single-handed under the attentive gaze of Wei Wuxian, sloppily pouring some on his hand, not minding the oil droplets that soak and stain the bedding. Wei Wuxian’s eyes follow his every move. “Allow me,” he whispers, wrapping his hand around his cock, smearing the oil as he moves his fist up and down in long strokes.

Wei Wuxian arches his spine, pressing with the balls of his feet on Lan Wangji’s back and the bed, bucking up into a warm, welcoming fist. It’s so slick he feels like fumbling at the verge of orgasm. Lan Wangji’s hand hoards his whole cock, twisting his wrist, pleasuring him so slowly and patiently he would’ve never been able to do this to himself. It’s nigh overwhelming. “So good,” Wei Wuxian moans, yielding to Lan Wangji pumping his cock unhurriedly. The smooth caress has him holding his breath and nearly begging for more until an ill-timed bite on his thigh elicits a long wail.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji kisses him as an apology, his hand committing to the smooth rhythm while Wei Wuxian lets out a hearty chuckle. Lan Wangji could mark his whole body with his teeth and he’ll cherish every single love bite as a treasure.

“Bite me all you want, Lan Zhan,” he says with a sly smile, watching attentively how Lan Wangji obeys, taking a mouthful of his inner thigh. His teeth clench and squeeze until his heart leaps and his eyes close, then Lan Wangji eases the grip and dainty kisses soothe the indentations and abused skin.

A hot, wet tongue licking near his hip joint sends a shiver down his spine and his cock shoots a clear spurt on Lan Wangji’s knuckles to add to the ongoing lubrication. “I want to do something else,” Lan Wangji says, releasing his cock, that rests at a side of his hip. Wei Wuxian watches attentively how Lan Wangji picks up the vial near them on the bed and pours more on his fingers, careful not to spill any as he waits for his permission with a pair of clear, glazing eyes that pierce him in place. But permission for what?

“How are we…?” Wei Wuxian mumbles while Lan Wangji peppers kisses on his inner thigh, a hand groping for his ass and lifting his leg over his shoulder a bit higher at the same time his fingers stroke tenderly up and down his rim, smearing the clear, oily liquid over his delicate skin. A surprised gasp leaves Wei Wuxian, his muscles clenching tight at the feather-stroke caress from those slender fingers. “Oh!” Guessing Lan Wangji’s intentions, Wei Wuxian turns another shade of red, granting him a jerky nod and surrendering at the suggestive fondling from the virtuous Jade of Lan who can explain his intentions with a mere brush of his fingertips and not a single word.

At the fingertip slipping in, Wei Wuxian thrashes his head back, clenching around the slippery finger while a pair of lips drag tenderly over his leg and send a frisson through his spine. “Relax,” Lan Wangji whispers, unshakeable as he sinks his middle finger into Wei Wuxian, spreading his butt cheeks with the other hand. He waits until his heaving chest slows down, thrusting gently in and out of him while his tongue traces the outline of his hip and up to his lower belly to distract him from the prompt intrusion.

Wei Wuxian bites back a moan. “Yes,” he hisses, never guessing the uncomfortable sensation would ease so quickly under Lan Wangji’s deft fingers. Unconsciously, Wei Wuxian spreads his legs, fighting the ribbon around his wrists for the first time since Lan Wangji bound him. “How do you know about this, Hanguang-Jun?” Wei Wuxian teases, but at the use of his title, Lan Wangji outlines his ass with the same finger, adding a new discomfort and a new recollection of soon-to-be-discovered pleasures. His cock stands firmly into thin air, dripping clear droplets down his length. They pool below his navel as the telltale of his arousal. It feels so good Wei Wuxian has a hard time gathering his thoughts when a single finger starts to feel too little and not too much. “Who would’ve thought you had it in you?” A bite interrupts the gentle chuckle from Wei Wuxian and replaces it with a loud whine.

Lan Wangji shushes him. “Don’t make me silence you,” he says smugly, squeezing the tip of a second finger along with the first, feeling how Wei Wuxian accommodates them with a throaty groan.

“You’re so mean,” Wei Wuxian protests, trying to stop the blue streak of moans at the new added pressure. As expected, under the hands of a caring -and apparently expert- lover, he relaxes and the lingering burn recedes to be surpassed by a sudden need to be filled by Lan Wangji’s fingers. A pang of jealousy conquers his heart. “Lan Zhan!” Lan Wangji shushes him again as though he was focused on the task of pushing his fingers up his ass and nothing else. At his needy whines, Lan Wangji crawls up his body, unhooking Wei Wuxian’s leg from his shoulder as he follows a sinuous path, nuzzling near his throbbing cock and up his perked nipples. “How do you know how to do this?” Wei Wuxian whispers again, the words barely leaving his lungs when those fingers thrust deeper in the new position.

Lan Wangji ensconces himself between his legs, his marble thighs supporting Wei Ying’s, a hand occupied fingering him while the other grasps his forearm above his head. Wei Wuxian feels defenseless when he looms over him, at his mercy to do as he pleases for as long as he pleases. He swallows audibly. “I’ve done it before,” Lan Wangji whispers into his mouth, hovering over his lips as if he was restraining himself. Wei Wuxian pouts and frowns, jealousy burning deep in his loins at what Lan Zhan just said so casually. It’s not like he expected Lan Wangji’s faithfulness when he wasn’t even alive, but… “On myself, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji says almost smugly, his two fingers completely shoved inside him while he settles for short thrusts so Wei Wuxian gets used to the sensation.

“Oh!” Wei Wuxian gasps, lifting his tied-up hands as he gets rid of his grip, and clinging to Lan Wangji’s neck.

“Jealous?” Lan Wangji whispers, withdrawing his fingers completely -Wei Wuxian whines- and then sinking them back in a smooth thrust that elicits a sultry moan from Wei Ying. Keeping the gentle pace, he will leave him pliant and soft for him in no time.

“Of course not!” Wei Wuxian huffs, his knees spreading unconsciously to receive the intent thrusts from those heaven-sent fingers. “I’ve had lots of experience… with girls, that’s all.” He buries his face in Lan Wangji’s hair, breathing in the scent of sandalwood in the onyx strands that tickle his nose.

“Blatant lies…” Lan Wangji whispers into his ear, sending a frisson through his body and enduring Wei Wuxian’s sloppy bite on the crook of his neck.

“It’s only that I always -Wei Wuxian struggles to find the words when those fingers glide in and out his ass so seamlessly he understands now Lan Wangji’s true intentions- I always thought of you as pure as the driven snow,” he jests, diverting the topic of his own virginity and inexperience at how he assumed Lan Wangji had no interest nor experience in these matters either until a day ago. How wrong he was! Not only Lan Wangji didn’t fall for his feigned shamelessness, he even knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji meets his gaze and finds a teasing smile.

“Can I do this to you?” Wei Wuxian says, his half-smile growing wider and sly. “Will you show me how?”

“If that is what you desire,” Lan Wangji whispers, shoving his fingers all the way in, curling them upward. He brushes them in the right place in a feather-like caress. “I know how good it feels.” He rubs his fingertips gently, tenderly, until a clear spurt oozes from Wei Wuxian’s hard cock and he shudders, mouth agape at the newly discovered sensation. His fingers increase the pace, put more pressure, and draw out a needy moan that goes right to his cock.

“Touch me,” Wei Wuxian gasps, swaying his hips to experience again the overwhelming pleasure of his fingers deep inside him. He moans, blown away. “I want to come,” he tenses around him, sprawled underneath Lan Wangji’s sturdy body. If he hadn’t tied him up, Wei Wuxian would have spilled in his stomach already. Lan Wangji shushes him, ignoring his request as he withdraws his fingers calmly, leaving him awfully empty and whining. He cleans the excess oil of his hand on the bedding.

“Hm… Wei Ying,” he murmurs, swiping his tongue over the fluttering pulse point at his neck. A treat for the soul. He straightens on the bed, bringing Wei Wuxian along using the bound arms clinging around his neck. “Hold tight,” he says, supporting his body with a strong arm underneath his ass while he picks up the almost empty vial with the other. Wei Wuxian chuckles while Lan Wangji crawls up the bed and turns them around in a smooth, gracious movement, leaning his upper back on the wooden headboard and helping Wei Wuxian on top. He straddles him, settling in his lap comfortably. Lan Wangji suppresses a moan when his neglected erection brushes on Wei Wuxian’s lush ass, turning him mad with desire.

“Put your fingers in me again,” Wei Wuxian demands, rocking into his lap and spreading his knees. Lan Wangji gropes for his ass, bringing him onward as he reaches for his neck and bites him. In a different place every time, the first marks already purplish, the fresh ones red and pink. Wei Wuxian swallows back a moan while Lan Wangji releases his tender ass to pour the remains of the oil into his hand, discarding the small empty vial on the bed. He wraps his hand around his throbbing cock, groaning at the loose fist that coats his length in slickness and menaces to push him over the edge sooner than expected.

“Now you’re having all the fun, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian pouts, but Lan Wangji’s fingers smear more oil across his rim, caressing his stretched hole without succumbing to what he really craves.

“Is that what you want?” Lan Wangji whispers, meeting Wei Wuxian’s gaze while he fumbles blindly to align the tip of his cock with his ass. A surprised gasp leaves Wei Wuxian when he nudges into place.

“Oh!” Wei Wuxian hides his face in his neck, supporting his weight on his knees as he lifts his ass as a suggestive entreaty. “Yes…” he whispers. “I want _you_ in me.” Lan Wangji hums, a hand spreading his ass, the other holding his cock until the tip breaches in after a mindful sway of his hips. Harsh enough to plunge, gentle enough to elicit a lascivious mewl that curls his spine. Wei Wuxian moans, beet red and puffing his warm breath on his neck. Lan Wangji turns his head around, peppering kisses on his burning cheek while both his hands grope for his ass to support his weight, smearing excess oil over his warmed-up skin.

“No need to hurry,” Lan Wangji whispers when he notes Wei Wuxian trying to sink his cock a tad too athirst for the first time. “We have all night.” He squeezes his butt cheeks, accompanying Wei Wuxian’s hips on his way down. The pressure around his cock is nigh unbearable at how tight his ass envelopes him, but his heart swells at Wei Wuxian’s determination to offer this for their mutual pleasure despite his inexperience.

“You’re big,” Wei Wuxian teases with a half-smile albeit the gentle blush covering his face snitches how much he enjoys it and also struggles with the size. Lan Wangji guides him with endless patience, sinking his cock into the wonders of his body, squeezing him slowly on his way down. Wei Wuxian’s ragged breath echoes in the room, his thighs trembling by the effort as he takes him bit by bit. The lingering burn of being stretched wide makes way for the pleasure, for the whole-hearted sensation of being full of him. He reads on Lan Wangji’s face the desperation at every inch he shoves inside his heat. How could he ever deny this pleasure from him? Wei Wuxian hovers his lips over Lan Zhan’s, trusting the pair of caring hands that hold him for dear life and steer his eagerness because he’s so lost in his lust he would take him whole in a single ruthless onslaught.

Lan Wangji breathes out a moan when he bottoms-out. “Lan Zhan, I have never…” Wei Wuxian mumbles, seated fully on his lap, his cock reaching deep inside him and filling him to the brim.

“Neither have I,” Lan Wangji says, his voice wavering as the only sign of distress. The sulking grief and loss disappear in the warmth of his body. Wei Wuxian gasps as though he was surprised when Lan Wangji’s loyalty would reach immortality on his behalf. “It had to be you, Wei Ying.” Meeting his gaze, Lan Wangji drowns into his eyes, his heart thumping a new song just for the two.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian gasps, nestling on his lap, relaxing around him and getting used to the hardness buried inside him, the body supporting him, and the loving hands offering a soothing comfort. There is no more weight to carry, so Lan Wangji fondles the curve of his ass as though he needed to touch him to believe this is truly happening. His whole life avoiding physical contact to experience now the most overwhelming of unions with his beloved Wei Ying.

“I’m here,” Lan Wangji says, grasping the back of his thighs to goad him to move. Foreheads pressed together, Wei Wuxian smiles, following obediently Lan Wangji’s subtle suggestions. In a long glide, he pulls out, his legs trembling, and in an even longer sway he sheathes in. The oil slicks the way, and Wei Wuxian does it again, the discomfort fading at every rocking of his hips, his body getting used at their tender mating.

Lan Wangji drops his forehead to Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, lost in their lovemaking as the time blurs, his muscles tense ready to snap and unleash the coiling desire burning him from the inside. It’s been too long to have now at his reach what he thought long gone. He meets Wei Wuxian’s alluring swaying with his own. Whenever he lifts, Lan Wangji follows, bucking up to never leave the heavenly wonders of his body. “Wei Ying.” His name is a moan that puffs in the crook of his neck. Lan Wangji nibbles at his skin while a hand travels up the sinuous curve of his spine to his bared, slender neck, his fingertips digging holes on his ass.

“Is this a dream, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian mumbles. Every time his cock brushes against Lan Wangij’s stomach he shudders and his ass flutters around him. They fumble at the verge of orgasm without pursuing completion. The only thing that matters is them, the many realizations of their love in a physical act that guides their lust and sate their thirst and their longing. At least while it lasts.

“I’m here,” he mumbles again, tilting Wei Wuxian’s head to find his mouth. Velvety, swollen lips offer comfort to his soul and spur on his desire. Wei Wuxian bounces slightly faster, shyly, and every time he takes him wholly a moan leaves his mouth. Lan Wangji drinks them all with haste, holding his hip to add movements of his own, thrusting upward in a desperate attempt to get more. The last thirteen years fade in the heat of his body as a bad dream that never happened.

Lan Wangji flicks his tongue over his parted lips, Wei Wuxian unable to kiss back or think when he’s blissed out and overwhelmed by his pleasure. He wraps a hand around his pulsing cock and Wei Ying wrinkles his eyes shut, rocking his hips faster as he fucks himself with Lan Wangji’s impossibly hard length. His loose fist around him mimics the rhythm of his movements until Wei Wuxian falls slack on his arms, panting and moaning a blue streak of nonsense that resembles his birth name. “Wei Ying,” he says in a gasp, struggling to hold any longer.

“Don’t stop,” Wei Wuxian begs. Holding his cock warm in his hand, Lan Wangji pounds into him, the movement of his hips bucking upward transferring to Wei Wuxian who braces himself on his shoulders and mumbles his love against the tender skin on his neck. It’s not fast nor hurried, but it’s a maddening tempo led by desperation and a love forged beyond death and life. His cock never leaves his body, it keeps him full to the brim while Lan Wangji fucks him, unable to control the hectic movement of his hips. They chase his end on their own free will. Their end. Wei Wuxian moans, his ass clenching tightly around him while a hot gush spills between them, dripping down his knuckles and stomach in a pearlescent slide. The trap is nearly painful, but that wouldn’t keep Lan Zhan from making love to him, and as soon as he relaxes, his ass fluttering around him still on the aftereffects of his orgasm, he fucks him harder. How he hankers.

“I love you,” Lan Wangji mumbles before he clenches his teeth forcefully on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, both his hands groping for his ass to keep him in place while he bucks up desperately, digging his heels on the bed as he plunges in and out of his stretched hole until an unmerciful onslaught shoves him balls-deep into a whining Wei Wuxian. He climaxes with a loud groan muffled in a mouthful of his flesh, spit dripping down his chin, his cock jerking and shooting his load inside him for the first time. But it won’t be the last. His muscles tense and flex, fighting the jolt surging through him, but then he relaxes, spilling all he has as he rocks into him, reluctant to stop. Their ragged breaths resound in unison, filling the room with the unmistakable signs of love. Fortunately, no passerby dares to walk near the jingshi or the improper noises coming out for the past hour would have snitched every broken rule.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whispers, a weary smile stretching his lips.

“Don’t leave.” After a strangled sob, Lan Wangji wraps both arms around him, squeezing him as though he were going to vanish into thin air if he didn’t. He buries his face in the crook of his neck, slightly trembling. His heart spikes by what they just did and by an inherent fear that woke him up last night several times to check if Wei Wuxian was still placidly sleeping by his side.

He envelopes him as they wrapped themselves around their beating hearts a long time ago. Not a single trace of air slips between them, cheek to cheek, heart to heart, his half-hard length still inside him, legs huddled in a bundle of love. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian soothes him. “I won’t leave your side.”

“Hm,” Lan Wangji hums, leaning back to lose himself in the tender lovestruck glittering on Wei Wuxian’s eyes. Just for him and no one else. He kisses his flustered cheeks once each, reaching for his arms and bringing them to the front carefully. Wei Wuxian had forgotten about the bindings and chuckles as he lifts the hands over his neck. Lan Wangji unfolds the many knots and slides the forehead ribbon over his skin with a face of concentration that makes Wei Ying smile.

Once Wei Wuxian can move his hands freely, he cups Lan Wangji’s face tenderly. “I could get used to this…” Lan Wangji’s mouth pulls upward for an instant before he presses his lips on each wrist, massaging the pinkish skin with his fingers even though the restraints weren’t so harsh as to hurt him in the least. “But next time, I want my hands.” Wei Wuxian pouts, and the tip of his ears turn a bright red at those words: next time.

“I should…” Lan Wangji whispers, his hand moving to his waist. A clear laugh comes out of Wei Wuxian as he braces himself on Lan Wangji’s broad shoulders, straightening as he pulls out of him. A trail trickles down the back of his thigh, but Wei Wuxian rolls to a side, his head on the pillow while he stretches nonchalantly in front of Lan Wangji’s attentive ogling. He rolls to face the window, admiring the scarce light that the setting sun leaves when Lan Wangji lies behind him.

Side to side, Wei Wuxian snuggles back into his warmth, and Lan Wangji combs his hair to make way for the dainty kisses he presses on his abused neck. An until now unknown peace invades them. After a life falling apart and obstacles in their way, after thirteen years walking in the shadows, they have found each other. A second chance. “This place isn’t so bad,” Wei Wuxian teases while Lan Wangji caresses the length of his body with a curious hand as though he still couldn’t believe he’s here and not in his dreams. “Lan Zhan.”

“Hm?”

“Will you sing for me?” Lan Wangji is about to leave the bed to fetch his guqin when Wei Wuxian stops him, grasping his arm as he treasures it at the front, near his heart. “Just you, hug me.” Lan Wangji complies, leaning his head on the back of his hand while he feels Wei Wuxian’s beating heart with his palm. He starts humming an old melody that used to bring bittersweet memories but will have a whole new meaning after tonight. Wei Wuxian sighs, closing his eyes as he fidgets with Lan Wangji’s slender fingers, his sore body relaxing into his arms, their legs tangled in a mess of limbs that comes so naturally none of them feels the need to disentangle from the other. “You’ve sung to me before.”

“I have.” Lan Wangji resumes the soothing humming that swells Wei Wuxian’s heart in the shape of their love. The melodic tune reverberates in his throat and transfers to his lips, tickling his skin and curling his lips upward in an unavoidable smile.

“This song,” he realizes with a tender smile, sighing and closing his eyes again to enjoy the tender-hearted melody that fills his senses and heals his broken soul. Wei Wuxian nuzzles at the pillow, his breathing slowing down, his mind drifting to the many memories that come back in a rush at every new note coming out in Lan Wangji’s pleasant humming. Until he stops. “Why have you stopped?” He protests while Lan Wangji rolls over him in a demanding gesture.

“Hm.” His whining turns into a moan when a flat, wet tongue licks at the base of his neck and Lan Wangji’s greedy hand escapes his hold and kneads his flesh from his stomach to his butt cheek. “Don’t fall asleep,” he whispers. “I’m not done with you yet.” His fingers find Wei Wuxian’s rim, his lust oozing out of him as the irrefutable proof of what they just shared. Wei Ying lies on his stomach while Lan Wangji swathes him in a full-body caress. His relenting mouth peppers kisses across his shoulder and down his upper back, riveting his skin as though Lan Wangji intended to kiss every inch of him tonight. “We have to make up for lost time…”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian moans when a pair of fingers slip inside him and Lan Wangji finds his way down his spine leaving a lascivious trail of kisses. “Won’t I be sore in the morning?”

“Just this once,” Lan Wangji teases, marking his words with flicks of his tongue. “You’ll get used to it.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, and his laugh resounds outside the jingshi and into the Cloud Recesses. A place so special and otherworldly that saw their love bloom twice.

“Will you take care of me?” Wei Wuxian teases, writhing from sheer impatience at the new world opened to them, yielding to his mouth, his kisses and the many caresses riveting his body.

“Hm.” A bite on his backside steals a whine. _Always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) This is it! I hope you liked it and enjoyed this little (shameless) fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your sweet comments and kudos! I write mostly for myself to fuel my love for WangXian, and it's great when someone else follows your stories and likes them (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡ I have a couple of fics on the go so, see y'all in the next one! <3 ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> Suggestions, corrections, and comments are more than welcomed╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
